But I Think I Love You
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: Badass!Santana & Badass!Quinn are forced to join the glee club when Rachel over hears something she shouldn't. Santana's in love with Brittany or so she thinks and Quinn struggling to get over her past with Puck thinks that Finn could still be the one. With all this going on can they really ignore their growing feelings for each other? Quinntana. R
1. Chapter 1

Badass!Santana & Badass!Quinn are forced to join the glee club when Rachel over hears something she shouldn't. Santana's in love with Brittany or so she thinks while Quinn struggling to get over her past with Puck thinks that Finn is still the one. With all this going on can they really ignore their growing feelings for each other?

**Pairings: Quinntana, a bit of Brittana and Fiunn.**

**Rated: NC-17**

**Warning: Mentions of Rape (Like flashbacks and stuff.) Drug use and Alcohol use thoughout the story.**

**Just Friends with Benefits (But I Think I Love You)**

**Chapter One**

Santana was in love with Brittany.

She was almost infatuated with her. It's been like this since their freshmen year in high school. Brittany was the first girl she had really fallen for. Of course there were other girls that caught her eye when she was in middle school but Brittany was the one. The one that made her come to terms with who she was. A Lesbian. She never got to tell Brittany how she felt and she's pretty sure Brittany will never know especially now that there was no chance of them being friends.

That being because Brittany was popular. She was head of the Cheerios and top of the high school social latter. Every girl in school wanted to be her and every guy wanted to fuck her. She was funny and talented. She was perfect. Beautiful blue eyes, flowing blonde hair and a smile to die for. Santana on the other hand was probably the second lowest on the school social latter, above the glee geeks of course. She'd probably be higher if she wasn't prematurely outted as a lesbian her freshmen year at a party by none other then Noah Fuckermen. The Captain of the football team and the biggest player around. She could feel her stomach start to turn at the thought of him.

"You're staring."

Santana pulled her eyes away from Brittany on the football field with her cheerios to look over at the blonde next to her. "No I wasn't." she scuffed as she watched the blonde shake her head while tapping the ashes off her cigarette. Santana's eyes narrowed on her into a glare.

Quinn Fabray. Now wasn't her story a sad one to tell. Quinn's freshmen year was probably the best year of her high school career. She busted out the gates high on the social latter. She was probably the only freshmen on the Cheerios and dating Finn Hudson. Her high school life looked like she had it made until her sophomore year kicked off. She came back to school a hot mess, didn't even try out for the cheerios and was no longer with her jock boyfriend Finn. No one had a clue what had happen to her over the summer that year until she began to show a few weeks later.

Rumors spread quickly about who her baby's daddy could be, of course everyone thought it was Finn and that only seemed to make it worst. Quinn was spiraling out of control and the sad thing about it she had no real friends to help her through her problems. By the time she returned her junior year, she had cut off all her hair and died it pink. She was smoking and dressing like a Goth while hanging out with a group of girls calling themselves The Skanks.

Thank God she met Santana this year. Not really met though cause they've always known each other but junior year Santana and Quinn became close. They were partners for a science project and immediately clicked, though they couldn't seem to stop bickering with each other, they had a connection. Quinn stopped hanging with her Skanks friends and stopped dying her hair pink.

Santana would never say it aloud but she was grateful for Quinn. She didn't feel half as alone as she did during her first two years of high school. "You were totally staring. When aren't you staring?" Quinn went on as she pushed her sunglasses farther up her nose and turned the page in her book. "Isn't that the reason we come up here? So you can drool over Brittany while she does all her flips and twist?" she asked. Santana scuffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the bleachers.

"No. There's a lot of fresh air up here Quinn. I love fresh air." She said as her eyes snapped back to Brittany. She watched as she ran the girls through the routine once more. God the things she would do to her. "The view is a bonus." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. She heard Quinn release a small snort from next to her. She rolled her own eyes but kept her eyes on Brittany. The two fell back into silence.

Santana watched Brittany for a few moments before something else caught her eye. A group of jocks came into the stands watching the Cheerios as well. Santana frowned at the sight of them. She knew them all. Puck was there. She rolled her eyes. She just wanted to gag herself with a spoon. There was also Quinn's ex, Finn, Dave, and Azimio.

"Gross." She mumbled. Quinn looked up from her book and her eyes fell on them as well. She frowned and shook her head slightly. She brought the cigarette back to her lips and inhaled deeply before releasing the smoke with a shaky breath. Santana watched as the boys clowned around before Puck's eyes flickered up to met her own. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. Puck's eyes fell to Quinn next and her mumbled something to his friends before jogging up the stairs towards them. "Puck's coming." Santana mumbled and Quinn's head snapped up.

"S'up Quinn." He said as he stopped a few stairs away from them. "Haven't talk to you in a while. What you been up too?" He asked as he licked his lips and eyed her. Santana felt her eyes narrow and her stomach turn.

"Fuck off Puckerman. If she was interested you'd know." She said as she sat forward again.

"Take a hike dyke. No one was talking to you." He said as he glared back at her.

"Don't call her that." Quinn said and they both looked to her. "Besides she's right. I'm not interested. Never was. So you can go away now." She said as she looked back down at her book quickly. Santana's eyes shifted to her and she watched as Quinn's knee bounced slightly, a clear sign she was uncomfortable.

Puck wouldn't take the hint and stepped closer. "Come on Quinn. We use to be so cool freshmen year. What happened to that huh? You're not knocked up anymore! You can still make the rest of your senior year a great one if you agree to date the Puckster." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I could have you back at the top so fast your head would spin." He said as he leaned towards her.

"I'm fine where I am." She mumbled.

"God, take a hint." Santana said as her eyes narrowed. "She doesn't want you and you ruined any chances of her ever wanting you when you got her drunk and forced yourself on her! You're not a real man Puck and you never will be." She said and his eyes narrowed in a glare at her as Quinn's head snapped towards her quickly. Puck released a small snort as his own eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Finn called out for him.

"This isn't over." He said as he glared at Santana before looking back to Quinn. "Catch you later Quinn." He said with a small smirk before racing off back down the stairs. Santana released a small huff as she leaned back on the bleachers once more.

"What an ass-hole." She mumbled as she looked over to Quinn. She watched as she brought the cigarette back to her lips with a slightly shaking hand. Santana sighed. She didn't hate Puck for outing to her to the whole school. She knew that was going to happen eventually. She hated him for what he did to Quinn. He clearly broke her. Santana knew for a long time that Puck was Quinn's baby daddy. He got her drunk and took advantage of her one summer night. But she was sure with the way that Quinn acted around him that it was more then that. She tensed up at the sight or mention of him. Her hands would shake and she'd get this dazed look in her eyes like she was reliving the worst night of her life. Let's not forget about the nightmares. Though Quinn never said it, Santana was positive Puck raped her that night. "You okay Q?" she mumbled.

"I'm fine." Quinn said as she closed her book. She stood up, her eyes trained on the jocks as they hooted and hollered at the cheerios. "Let's get out of here." She said and made her way down the bleachers. Santana sighed before she got up and followed her. They made the whole walk to her car in silence. "Sorry you couldn't finish watching Brittany do her routine." She said as she opened the passage's side of Santana's car. Santana half shrugged as she got in on the drivers side.

"There's always another day." She said as she started the car and looked over to Quinn. She watched as she pulled out a bottle of vodka from her glove department and twisted the led off. "Already? Can't even wait to get back to my house?" she asked as she pulled out of her parking spot. Quinn simply sighed as she twisted the cap back onto the bottle. Santana sighed as well as she turned out the parking lot.

"Guess not. He just really gets under my skin." Quinn said as she looked out the window.

"I noticed. You ever going to tell me what really happened that day?" she asked.

"I told you already. I was really drunk and he took advantage of me." Quinn mumbled without missing a beat. It was like she already knew that question was going to come. Santana was starting to make it a habit to ask anytime Puck was brought up. She could ask all she wanted but Quinn was going to continue to blow her off. So Santana simply rolled her eyes and drove to her house without a second glance in Quinn's direction. "Parents at work?" Quinn asked as they stepped through the threshold of the silent house, her hazel eyes taking in the familiar scene.

"Yeah. They'll probably be home late again. Like always." Santana mumbled as she made her way up the stairs. Quinn followed her into her room. Santana closed the door behind her and watched Quinn as she jumped into Santana's bed. Quinn basically lived here anyways. Her parents separated after she was knocked up and Quinn just thought it'd be easier on her mother if she wasn't around as much.

Quinn titled her head on the bed and watched Santana make her way towards her dresser. She dug through the last drawer before pulling something out. She turned towards Quinn and held up a bag of weed. She swung it suggestively with a raised eyebrow. Quinn simply nodded her head as she pushed herself up to sit Indian style. Santana nodded her head as she grabbed a piece of rolling paper next. She jumped onto the bed in front of her and mirrored her sitting style. Quinn's eyes never weaved from her as she watched Santana create the joint with skilled and practiced fingers before bring it to her lips.

Quinn pulled her lighter out and brought it to the end of Santana's joint, lighting it for her. Santana inhaled deeply before looking up at Quinn. Hazel eyes met deep brown and locked. Santana leaned forward and Quinn followed suit, parting her lips slightly as Santana did the same. Her eyes fluttered shut as the smoke poured from Santana's lips and touched her own. She inhaled it deeply and immediately felt her body relax.

Quinn was a lightweight. The first hit always hit her hard. Santana on the other hand could smoke a whole joint on her own before starting to feel the effects of her high. She's been smoking weed for a long time, she only introduced it recently to Quinn. The blonde took a liking to it quickly. It was just another thing to take her mind off of Puck probably. Santana just liked having someone to smoke with.

Santana brought the joint back to her lips as she watched Quinn lay herself back on the pillows and released a small sigh. She climbed over top of her slowly and watched as Quinn parted her lips for her once more. She titled her head as she opened her own mouth, brushing her lips against Quinn's before releasing the smoke into her mouth. She heard Quinn inhale deeply and watched as the smoke in between them disappeared into Quinn's mouth. She flicked Quinn's upper lip with her tongue before she rolled off of her and laid on her back next to her. She brought the joint back to her lips as she stared up at her ceiling.

Quinn released a deep sigh as she closed her eyes. They laid in silence for a few moments before Quinn felt Santana nudge her. She opened her eyes and looked over to her. Santana held the joint out towards her and Quinn took it. "Did you see that new kid they brought in today?" Santana asked with a small shake of her head. "He walks around fucking bare foot." She snorted. Quinn released a small giggle and Santana glanced over to her.

"Yeah I seen him. Isn't his name Joe?" she asked as a small smile came to her lips.

"Really? I thought it was Teen Jesus or some shit."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana with a small chuckle before looking to her nails as she picked at them. "He's cute." She said with a weak shrug of her shoulders. Santana's eyes narrowed as she looked over to her. Quinn looked to her as well before laughing softly at the expression on her face. "What? He is. Don't you think?" she asked and Santana rolled her eyes as she snatched her joint from Quinn's fingers.

"Cleary this shit has clouded your judgment." She said. Quinn only smiled with a small chuckle at her words. She was one of those giggly high people. Thought everything was funny. Santana rolled her eyes. "Or your lack of not getting any from any man is making you desperate." She said as she brought the joint back towards her lips. Quinn released a small snort as she turned on her side to face her.

"Must be if I'm sleeping around with you." She said and Santana looked to her with a glare.

"Fuck you. I'm a good lay." She shot back. Quinn snorted once again before rolled the other way. She reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"I caught him checking me out the other day." She said and Santana cocked an eyebrow as she watched Quinn open the bottle and sip it before she looked down at Santana. "Think I should ask him out?" she asked and cocked an eyebrow back at her.

"Do what you want." Santana said with a shrug. Quinn shrugged her shoulders as well before she held out the bottle. Santana sat up as she took it. She brought it to her lips quickly and titled her head back. She watched from the corner of her eye as Quinn watched her. Sometimes she liked the way Quinn watched her. As if she was the most interesting person in the world. She tore the bottle from her lips and whipped them as she felt her throat burn. "Why the fuck are you staring at me?" she asked as she held the joint out for her.

"Just wanted to see if you really planned on downing the bottle _I_ bought." She said as she slipped the joint in between her lips. "It's not cheap and your always drinking my bottles." She said and Santana scuffed.

"Then maybe you should stash them somewhere else. I'm sure your OCD mother would just love to find all the bottles hidden around your house." She said and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Quinn laid back down after that and Santana was quick to follow suit. They eventually passed out together before it was even dark outside. The joint was gone and the bottle barely had another sip in it. It ended up back on the floor.

_Thrusting._

_He was thrusting inside of her. Hard, fast. Panting in her face. His breath smelled like pure alcohol. She heard herself wince and her fist balled up. Her knuckles turned white from the lack of circulation as he gripped her wrist tightly and held her down to the bed. "Puck stop…please. Please stop." She whispered. Her voice was raw, to raw for her to scream anymore._

"_You like it. They all like it. It feels good Quinn. I know it does." He whispered back to her before slamming his lips down onto her own. She grunted as she tried to pull away. He only kissed her harder as he pumped harder inside of her. Her released a small choked sob when he pulled his lips away from hers. "I'm better then Finn. I bet he never made you feel this good." He groaned and Quinn closed her eyes as the silent tears ran down her cheeks._

_If he wasn't so drunk he probably would have realized that she was a virgin. He didn't even pause to give her time to adjust. He just kept thrusting and thrusting. It was painful. She hurt. Her entire body hurt. She had even screamed but he didn't listen and no one down stairs could even hear her over the music of the party. So he continued to force himself inside of her, taking something she held so dear to her. She felt like a large part of her was being taken away._

"_Puck stop I'm begging you!" she cried._

_He ignored her as he bent down towards her neck where he left sloppy wet hard kisses and then bit and sucked on the skin. His pumps became more aggressive and he grunting in her neck as he drew closer and closer to his release. She closed her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. His grip on her wrist tighten and he groaned and whimpered as he pumped just a little hard, a little bit faster._

"_Baby I'm going to come." He whispered into her ear and she whimpered and he grunted before he began to chant her name over and over in her ear. She released another small cry. She didn't want to hear it. He covered her mouth then as he sat up to look down at her. "I'm going to come…going to come all inside of you." He panted through his teeth. "You should have picked me over him! I'm so much better then Finn!"_

_With one finally thrust he was coming inside of her and she closed her eyes tightly as she felt him release his seed inside of her. He groaned and panted before dropping down over top of her. He panted in her ear._

"_I love you Quinn" He whispered._

Quinn woke with a jolt and she panted softly as she stared up at the ceiling. The room was dark. She sat up right in the bed and whipped the sweat from her bangs before she looked over to Santana who laid next to her, sound asleep. She released a shaky breath as she watched her. Santana laid on her stomach facing away from her, leg kicked out from the sheets and her hair tired up in a messy bun unlike earlier that day.

Quinn slowly laid herself back down on her side, facing Santana. She scooted closer to the other girl and wrapped her arm around her. She tucked it under Santana's and pulled the other girl closer as she buried her face into her neck. She inhaled deep as she closed her eyes. Santana's smelt of vanilla and it easily washed away the scent of Puck that haunted her memories.

She pressed herself closer to her, wanting to forget the feel of Puck moving against her body. She released a shaky breath before she began to place small kisses along Santana's neck. She ran her hand down her side and slip it back up the white T-shirt that Santana was wearing. She ran her fingers against the bare skin on Santana's thigh before moving it up to touch her side. Her fingers traced her ribs before slowly moving down to touch the lace of her thong.

She placed a few small kisses along Santana's neck before slipping her hand into Santana's thong. Santana finally stirred and buried her face farther into the pillow. She opened her legs farther to better fit Quinn's hand. Quinn smiled softly against her neck, even half sleep all Santana's body wanted was sex. She rolled her eyes. She was even already starting to get wet.

She played with her clit slowly as she nipped lightly on Santana's ear. She flicked her tongue across it as she pressed her own hips into Santana's ass. She kissed along her jaw and neck leaving small bite marks. She felt Santana become increasingly wet. She ran her fingers along her slit before returning it to her clit. Santana's hips finally began to move and she rolled them in small circles against Quinn's hand. She fisted her sheets and her toes curled slightly. She released a throaty moan.

"Fuck, put your fingers in." She husked and Quinn bit down roughly on her neck as she slipped her fingers down though the wetness that had gathered there. She worked her fingers though it a few times before thrusting two of them inside Santana quickly. Santana released a small grunt and her hips bucked. Quinn's thumb found her clit and she made small circles around it as she worked her fingers in and out slowly. Santana's hips followed her slow pace. "God," She growled as she grounded her hips a little bit harder

"You're tight." Quinn whispered as she tried to control her own hips that began to rock with Santana's, finding a bit of friction against Santana's ass. She worked her fingers faster, finding it easier the wetter Santana became. Santana's hand reached back and tangled in short blonde hair. "You feel so good Santana. I love being inside of you." She whispered and heard Santana whimper as her hips began to rock harder, slamming herself down onto Quinn's fingers.

"Fuck Quinn, give me more." She growled and Quinn slipped in a third finger on her next thrust. Santana moaned as she opened her legs wider. "Hm shit." She moaned as she fisted Quinn's hair, keeping her closer as she rode her fingers fast and hard. "Dios Mίo Quinn. I'm gonna come." She panted and Quinn bit her neck as she grinded her hips harder against Santana's. A few more thrust and she felt Santana's wall clinch around her fingers. Santana's body tensed up against her. She released a throaty moan when her body finally relaxed.

Quinn sighed as she slowly slipped her fingers out of her and pulled away from her. She rolled onto her back and released a sigh as she listened to Santana trying to catch her breath. She rolled over to face her and immediately threw a leg over her. "You okay?" she asked with knitted eyebrows. Quinn simply nodded her head. Santana returned it as she took Quinn's fingers. She held them up and watched them glisten with wetness in the light coming from outside her window. She brought them to her mouth and slipped all three fingers into her mouth. Quinn kept her eyes locked with Santana's as she cleaned her fingers off. "How do you want it?" she asked as she pulled her fingers out.

"Use your mouth." She said and watched as a smirk came to Santana's lips. Santana slid her body down Quinn's until she was settled between her legs. She peppered her thighs with kisses and nipped them with her teeth. She raked her teeth against her covered center and Quinn's hips buck as she tossed her head back. Santana dragged her tongue across it as Quinn's hand snapped down to run through her hair. Her toes curled in the sheets as her hips rocked up slowly. "Let you hair out." She panted and Santana reached up to pull her hair free as she dragged her tongue up along her slit again. Quinn's hips followed her mouth as she threaded her fingers though dark hair before fisting it tightly.

Santana pulled back slightly as she reached up to pull Quinn's panties down. She tossed them aside as she got comfortable between her legs again. She looked up at Quinn as she immediately plunged her tongue inside. "S-shit." Quinn hissed as she tossed her head back. She gripped Santana's hair tightly once again as she rocked her hips up. Santana worked her tongue in slowly before coming out to suck lightly on her clit. "Fuck Santana." Quinn moaned as she reached up with her other hand to grip the headboard. Santana moaned against her clit and Quinn felt her legs shake slightly.

Santana's tongue slid back into her and she worked Quinn up slowly before adding a few fingers. She pumped them slowly as her lips returned to Quinn's clit. She flicked it with her tongue and watched as Quinn's hips bucked. "Your so wet baby." She whispered as she watched her fingers disappear inside of Quinn to come out wetter then before. She moved them up Quinn's body and ran them across Quinn's lips until she opened up.

Quinn sucked the fingers into her mouth and released a small moan as Santana's tongue slipped back into her. Santana's tongue pumped hard and fast and Quinn sucked on her fingers hard as she whimpered around them. Santana moved her other hand up to hold down Quinn's hips as she began to buck them roughly into Santana's mouth. Santana felt Quinn's walls begin to clench around her tongue and she moved up to suck on her clit roughly. Quinn cried out against her fingers as her legs clenched around Santana's head. Her body tensed as she came undone and her toes curled tightly.

Santana pulled her head free and watched as Quinn slowly came down before releasing her fingers from her mouth. Santana moved up the bed and flopped down next to her with a sigh. Quinn panted next to her and they laid in silence before "Thanks." Quinn sighed before turning away. Santana hummed in response before turning to face away as well. She knew better then to ask what was wrong. Sex in the middle of the night usually met there was something always wrong. But Quinn wouldn't tell her.

She never did.

**Sorry for any mistakes. R&R. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! And there will be no Faberry in this story. They might have a few friendship moments or whatever but nothing romantic. Just Quinntana, Brittana and Fiunn.**

**Chapter Two**

Santana sighed as she made her way down the hall towards her locker. She opened it quickly and slipped her books inside, something caught her eye and she looked up just in time to watch Brittany walk down the hall with her cheerios. She felt her mouth go dry as she took her in. She didn't know what it was about the blonde that was so captivating. Maybe those legs that looked like they could go on for miles or her long blonde locks. Let's not forget those eyes. She released a small sigh.

Fuck

This girl had her swooning.

Brittany smiled that charming smile as she waved to a group of jocks and then her eyes suddenly snapped to Santana. Santana felt her heart leap into her throat as she shifted on her feet. A small smile tugged at the corner of Brittany's lips as her blue eyes stayed locked with Santana's. She even turned to walk backwards as she passed her. "Hi Santana." She said finally as she held her books tighter.

Santana cocked an eyebrow. "Hi." She said with a small nod. Brittany's smile only grew before she turned to quickly catch up with her friends. Santana felt her body relax as she released a breath. What the hell was that? She didn't even know Brittany knew her name. She couldn't wait to tell Quinn about this. She pulled her books out for her next class and slammed her locker shut. She turned away only to be hit with a red slushie to the face. She took in a deep breath as the red liquid dripped down her face.

"Morning Dykepez!" Puck laughed with his friends as they continued down the hall. He tossed the cup back at her and they laughed some more as they turned the corner. Santana clenched her jaw as she whipped the slushie out of her burning eyes.

"Are you okay Santana?"

She opened her eyes to see the short brunette that was always trying to get her to join her stupid glee club. "I'm fine." She snapped as she stormed pass her and headed towards the bathroom. The girls inside quickly exit at the sight of her. She slammed her books down on one of the sinks before she grabbed paper towels and whipped her face clean. She sighed as she looked down at her ruined shirt.

Oh Puck was going to get his.

Once her face was cleaned she turned the water on and dipped her hair down into it. The sink was small and she was finding it hard to get all on the stickiness out of her hair. She heard the bathroom door open and close. "Get out." She growled but the person only drew closer until she felt fingers thread though her hair. Her eyes fluttered shut and she dipped her head lower as the fingers worked the stickiness out of her hair for her.

"Berry told me what happened."

Quinn

"She has such a big mouth." She mumbled though she was actually grateful. She could never get her hair cleaned on her own. The water cut off after a moment and she felt Quinn begin to ring her hair out. "You know he really is starting to piss me off. It's just a matter of time before I shove my foot up his ass." She said and stood up once Quinn was done. She ran her fingers though her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Quinn stood behind her and also ran her fingers though her hair to rid it of tangles.

"Yes. That will be the day." She chuckled and Santana looked back at the other girl though the mirror. Quinn looked tired, like always. "You know he just doesn't like you because your best friends with me. He thinks we're sleeping together." She said as she pulled Santana's hair back with the rubber band that was around her wrist. Santana smirked at her in the mirror.

"Well he's right about that." She said. Quinn simply rolled her eyes. Santana turned towards her when she was done and crossed her arms. "Thanks." She said and Quinn nodded her head as they stared at each other. Santana stepped forward then with a sly smile on her face. "He's jealous. He wants what he can't have and he's pissed that I get what he always wanted." She purred as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her against her. Quinn snorted lightly.

"Who says anything about you getting me?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow and title of her head as she pushed Santana back a bit.

"Please, I've always had you." She said with a roll of her eyes as she pushed her back. Quinn only chuckled as she stumbled back into the stalls. She pushed the door open, her eyes never leaving Santana. "And I'll prove it." She said as she followed her into the bathroom stall and closed the door behind her. Quinn simply chuckled before Santana cupped the back of her neck, threading her fingers into short blonde locks. She pulled her forward into a lustful kiss. Quinn grunted at the force as her hands found purchase on Santana's hips. Santana pulled away and kissed the corner of Quinn's mouth. "On your knees." She said with a jerk of her hand.

Quinn winced as her hair was pulled. She looked to Santana and took in how dark her eyes had become, how rosy her cheeks where. Santana was so hot when she was turned on. "You know you taste like Cherry." She said as a smirk came to her lips. She watched as Santana's eyes narrowed and the fist in her hair tightened. She gave a hard tug and Quinn winced again with a weak chuckle before dropping to her knees. "You're desperate today." She said as she ran her hands up smooth thighs pushing up Santana's tight dress.

"Just shut up and eat me out already. I don't have all damn day." She said as she brought her leg up and rested it on Quinn's shoulder. She pulled her closer by pressing her heel into her back. Quinn titled her head and bit Santana's thigh causing the other girl to jump slightly and glare down at her. She sucked lightly at the spot before releasing the skin with a pop.

"No panties Santana? Really? You're such a slut." She said before kissing lightly at the bite mark she had made. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Says the girl that is on _her_ knees about to eat out _my_ pussy. So let's quit with the chitchat and get to it. " She said as she snapped her fingers. Quinn released one last chuckle before dipping her head down and licking up the wetness that had already fathered there. Santana's hip buck and she rested her head back on the door. Quinn looked up at her and Santana bit her lip as their eyes met. Quinn dipped her tongue in deeper and watched as Santana closed her eyes with a small moan. Quinn kept her eyes on Santana as she slowly fucked her with her tongue.

Santana released small moans as her hips rolled forward with every slow thrust. Quinn liked to take her time. She knew Santana didn't but truthfully she was the one in control here. Not Santana. She slowly pulled her tongue out and brought it up slightly to flick at Santana's clit. Santana's hips bucked and her free hand shot up to her mouth. She bit down on her knuckles as she groaned, her eyes snapping down to Quinn. Quinn couldn't stop the small smirk that tugged at her lips as she brought her fingers up to run up Santana's slit.

"Suck." Santana growled around her knuckles and Quinn flicked her tongue across her clit again before leaning forward to suck lightly on the small bundle of nerves like she was told. Santana's back arched and she moaned loudly. "Fuck, so good." She growled as her hips bucked. Quinn quickly slipped her fingers into her, thrusting hard and fast as she sucked roughly at her clit. Santana's heel dug harder in her back as she rocked her whole lower half into Quinn's face. "Shit, _Quinn_" She moaned.

Quinn pulled her fingers out and quickly replaced it with her tongue, thrusting it deep into Santana's dripping entrance. She moaned at the wetness that ran down her own chin. Santana moaned and panted above her, becoming increasingly louder as Quinn held her hips against the door. Quinn suddenly heard a sound. The bathroom door. She pulled back immediately and felt Santana tug her harder against her.

"Santana-"

"Fuck Quinn don't tease baby, I'm so close just-"

"Oh my God." Santana's eyes snapped open and she quickly looked down at Quinn as the sound of someone dropping all their things right outside the door. Santana pushed Quinn away and quickly pulled her dress down as Quinn rose to her feet. She quickly pushed Santana out the way and opened the door. Rachel kneeled on the floor quickly picking up her things with shaking hands. "I-I didn't hear anything I swear. I was-was I was just using the bathrooms before class and I swear I didn't hear anything. You two can go on with whatever you two could possible be doing in that stall together. I mean there are a lot of other reasons for you to be in a stall together then having sex. I-I mean I don't think you two were having sex but it's totally okay if you where because I for one-"

"Shut the hell up!" Santana snapped as she stepped forward and Quinn quickly put her hand in front of her before she could move any closer to the kneeling girl. Rachel bit her lip as she looked up at them. Her face flushed as her eyes fell to Quinn who was staring at her in thought, the wheels clearly turning in her head as she tried to figure out how to fix this. Santana's eyes followed Rachel's to Quinn and she clenched her teeth tightly. "Well this isn't helping." She said as she reached up and roughly whipped Quinn's mouth and chin of her juices.

Quinn licked her lips as she snapped out of her thoughts. She forced Santana's hand away and whipped at her own mouth. She looked down at Rachel as she licked her lips once again. She could still taste Santana on them. She was so salty. "What do we have to do to keep you quiet?" she asked trying to ignore the lingering taste in her mouth as her eyes narrowed. Rachel immediately began to shake her head.

"Nothing! You don't have to do anything! I'm great at keeping secrets-"

"Bull to the shit." Santana said with a roll of her eyes before she placed her hands on her hips. "You have the biggest mouth in all of Ohio. I'm sure if you wanted to you could eat the whole continent in one swallow." She said and Rachel's eyebrows knitted together and she frowned as Quinn looked over to Santana with a warning glare. "What? I'm just saying. There's no way she'll be able to keep her mouth shut about this. The whole school will know we're fuck buddies by the end of next period." She said as she glared back at Quinn. "You know this is your fault." She said and Quinn scuffed.

"My fault? How is this my fault Santana? You're the one that shoved me into a stall and basically forced me to my knees". Quinn shot back as she turned her attention towards Santana. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she flared her nose slightly.

"Too much information." Rachel whispered as she quickly began to gather her things once more.

"You being a fucking cum slut is what got us into this. You can't even wait until after school to have something shoved inside your pussy." She went on, completely ignoring Rachel. Santana tossed her head back as she laughed.

"Oh that's fucking rich coming from you _princess_. Don't you remember just yesterday you dragged me out of _class_ so you could come in that very stall! You were wound up so tight I had you basically _singing _by the time I was done with you! So let's not even brunch the subject about waiting after school." She said and Quinn clenched her teeth as she glared at her, her face flush in her growing anger and embarrassment. Santana glared back at her.

"Singing?" Both their eyes snapped to Rachel who had finally picked up all her things. They both had almost forgotten she was even there. Rachel stood back to her feet as a smile slowly came to her lips. Quinn's eyes narrowed at the sight of it and Santana's face twisted into one of disgust. "Singing! That's it." She said as she held her things tightly and bounced slightly in place as she grinned at the both of them.

"Okay, you need to stop looking at us like. It's creepy." Santana said with a shake of her head.

"Why are you so happy now?" Quinn asked.

"I know exactly what will make me forget all about this little incident we had here today ladies." She said as she stepped closer. They both glared at her and she cleared her throat as she immediately took a step back.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Quinn asked as her head titled slightly.

"I'm down with a threesome." Santana said with a nod of her head. Quinn and Rachel looked to her quickly. "If that's what you're going to ask. I'm totally cool with it, just saying. Thought I'd just though that out there." She said before she waved for Rachel to continue as she looked away from them. Quinn shook her head before she looked back to Rachel. She arched an eyebrow at her signaling her to continue. Rachel smiled again.

"I want you girls to join glee club!" she said.

"No." They both said in union. Quinn shook her head as she looked to Santana. "At this rate I'm down with a threesome too." She said before she looked back to Rachel who was frowning back at them. "Anything but joining glee club. We're both already hated enough at this school." She said as she walked over to the mirror. She ran her fingers though her hair and tried to whip away her smeared lips stick. She pulled out her bottle of lipstick and began to reapply it.

"Quinn's right. Ain't no way in hell I'm doing that." She said as she walked pass Rachel as well to check herself out in the mirror. She also pulled out her make up kit and began to reapply her make up.

"But I know you both can sing! I've heard you! You may not be as good as me but you'd be an awesome and powerful addition to the team." She said as she moved to stand next to Quinn, trying to catch her attention. "The glee club really isn't that bad. It just needs people like you guys to build up its status a little bit and we could go to Sectionals and then Regional and maybe even Nationals! It'd be so exciting and I promise you girls would like it!" she said as she leaned closer to Quinn. Santana scuffed.

"What part of no don't you understand? I'd burn in hell before I walked into that room." Santana chuckled. Rachel sighed and frowned at her before she looked back to Quinn.

"What about you Quinn? I mean wouldn't you rather be in glee club with the low chance of anyone even finding out or be the second out lesbian in McKinley." She said. Santana frowned and paused on putting her eyeliner. She frowned at herself in the mirror. "I mean I just heard it was pretty rough on Santana." Rachel said with a frown as she looked pass Quinn and to Santana, watching as she lowered her hands to the sink with a thoughtful expression. "I wouldn't want it like that for you either." She said. Her eyes snapped back to Quinn when the girl released a throaty chuckle.

"Are you blackmailing me Berry?" she asked before she turned towards her. Rachel shook her head quickly. Quinn nodded her head as she stared at her. "Sure sounds like it but I'm still not joining your club. I think I'll just take my chances as an outted Lesbian. Which I'm not by the way. I'm bi-sexual but if that's the label the school is giving me then I'll be fine with it. Santana's the only friend I need." She said before she turned and began to put her stuff away. Rachel's shoulders slumped slightly but she nodded her head.

"Okay." She said with another nod of her head. "I understand." She said before turning towards the door. "Your secret is still safe with me just so you know. I would never use anything like this against either one of you, no matter how badly you tear me down or bully me." She said a shrug of her shoulders. Quinn slowly nodded her head as she watched her go. "I'll see you guys around." She said as she glanced to Santana one last time before looking to Quinn. She offered a small smile before turning towards the door.

"Wait." Santana called and they both looked to her. "We'll join your stupid club." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Quinn's eyes widened as Rachel squealed with a grin that could have split her face in half.

"_We_ will?" Quinn hissed through her teeth as she glared at Santana. Santana glanced to her before nodding her head.

"Yeah." She said with nod of her head.

"Great!" Rachel said as she quickly rushed towards Santana. "This is going to be awesome! I promise you won't regret it! I'm going to hug you now!" Rachel said as she leaned in to hug her, only to be stopped as Santana raised her hand in her face while shaking her head.

"Better not." She said and Rachel quickly nodded her head as she backed away from her. She squealed.

"This is great! Okay so the group meets up after school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday in the choir room! So I guess I'll see you guys there after school tomorrow! Please don't be late!" she said before she quickly rushed towards the door. "I can't wait for everyone to hear the good news." She said as she rushed out. Quinn immediately turned towards Santana with a glare.

"What the hell was that? She said she wasn't going to say anything." She said. Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know that for sure. I mean she could slip any moment to her stupid friends in glee. It's better if we're in the stupid club to make sure that doesn't happen." She said as she turned her attention back towards the mirrors. Quinn's eyebrows knitted together and she frowned as she stared at her. She moved to lean against the sink next to Santana and crossed her arms.

"So let me get this straight you want to join glee club so you can keep an eye on Rachel so she doesn't out me to her friends who could out me to the entire school?" she asked and Santana gave a short nod of her head. "Right…I'm already an out cast what's wrong with making me a lesbian too?" she asked with a shake of her head. Santana frowned at herself in the mirror before she sighed and turned towards Quinn.

"It's a lot worst Quinn I promise you. You don't want to go though what I went through when I first came out. I wouldn't want to see what happened to me, happen to you. You're already fucked up shit." She said and Quinn rolled her eyes before looking back to Santana. "Just trust me. I have your best interest at heart here Quinn. Besides your not even a lesbian. I'm the only chick you've ever been with and probably will be with. Your bi or whatever." She said as she looked back to the mirror. Quinn stared at her.

"Your going soft on me Santana." She chuckled and Santana scuffed as she began to put her things away.

"Bullshit. Let's get to class." She said and walked pass her for the door. Quinn followed her and quickly grabbed her arm. She tugged her back and Santana turned towards her. "What?" she asked as her eyes narrowed. Quinn cupped her face and pulled her into a kiss. Santana blinked a few times. This kiss was sweet, much different then the others and she felt her heart flutter as Quinn's soft lips continued to place small kisses on her own. Quinn pulled away slightly and they locked eyes, their noses barely touching. Santana felt a jolt of electricity fly though her from the look Quinn was giving her.

"What the hell?" she whispered. Did she really just feel a spark? A spark for Quinn Fabray, her best friend, her fuck buddy? Quinn leaned away from her and took a step back. Her eyebrows knitted together and her hazel eyes searched Santana's entire face. Santana licked her lips and Quinn's eyes followed the motion before her eyes fluttered slightly. She took in a deep breath.

"That was just a thank you kiss. Maybe later I'll let you do me in the back seat of your car for joining the glee club just to protect my sexuality from the rest of the school." She said with a nod of her head. Santana slowly nodded her head as well. Quinn felt it too. That spark between them. It was written all over her face and now she was trying to play it off. "I really mean _might_. Depends on how I'm feeling." She said with a shrug of her shoulders before brushing pass her and out of the bathroom. Santana rolled her eyes. If Quinn wanted to play it normal that was fine. She could play it normal too.

"Please, as if you could ever pass up an opportunity to jump all up on this." She said as she motioned towards her body as she caught up with her. Quinn chuckled with a roll of her eyes.

"You're so full of yourself Santana." She said.

"Don't I have the right to be?" she asked. Quinn looked to her with a small smirk. She eyed Santana before she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess."

"You guess damn right." Santana snorted as they continued down the hall. They stopped in front of their classroom. The teacher was in the middle of a lecture. Santana placed her hand on the doorknob. "And it's not a question of if you'll me get in your pants. I always get into your pants. You're an easy slut. Like that Easy A movie." She said as she opened the door for them. Quinn laughed as she stepped into the classroom first. The teacher stopped and looked to the both of them.

"That's based off Scarlet Letter. It's a book." She said as she sat down at their joined desk. Santana sat down next to her, both oblivious to the entire class and teacher that were staring at them. "And you know she's a virgin in that movie. She doesn't give it up to anyone. It's all lies." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Santana scuffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever. You're still an easy slut."

The sound of someone clearly their throat caught their attention and they both looked up at the teacher. "It's so nice of you two to join us twenty minutes after class started, Miss, Fabray, Miss Lopez. Care to bring up your passes?" she asked with an arched eyebrow. Quinn frowned and Santana's eyes narrowed into a glare. She scuffed.

"Bitch be glad we showed up at all. Your class is a fucking bore." She said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. The classroom all mumbled under their breaths and Quinn shook her head as she closed her eyes. The teacher's face turned red and she clench her teeth.

"Well you can see yourself straight to the office young lady." She said as her own eyes narrowed. Santana stood back up.

"Gladly." She said as she headed towards the door. Quinn sighed as she watched her storm out the room before she stood back up. The teacher looked back to her.

"Miss Fabray you walk out that door and I'll have to report you as well so please, take a seat," she said with a deep frown. Quinn offered a sickly sweet smile.

"No Thanks." She said with a shake of her head before she quickly followed Santana out of the classroom. The teacher sighed and shook her head as she watched the door close behind the blonde. "Wait up Santana!" Quinn called as she jogged to catch up with her down the hall. "Joint behind the bleachers?"

"Hell yes."

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to drop a review! FUN FACT: I stole Santana's line "Bitch be glad we showed up" from a Naya Rivera clip from when she played a small part in Girlfriends and she says "Bitch be glad I walked in" Lol. It's a funny little scene if you haven't seen it you should look it up on Youtube! Again thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. thanks for all of the reviews and sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter Three**

"I can't do this." Santana said as she quickly spun around, almost running straight into Quinn who quickly placed her hands on her shoulders. Santana looked up to meet her eyes and Quinn took in a deep breath. Santana did the same.

"This was your idea Santana. We didn't have to join this club but we can't back out now. It's right there." She said as she glanced pass Santana and to the closed door of the choir room. Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn cocked an eyebrow at her before spinning her back around to face the door. "You got us into this so you have to go in first." She said and pushed her forward.

"Fine." Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders before she gripped the handle and opened the door. She stepped inside and immediately stopped as all eyes in the room looked to her. "Hell no." she whispered as she turned back around and ran into Quinn once again. She shook her head at her quickly and Quinn's eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Santana! Quinn!" Mr. Schue said as he clapped his hands together and walked towards them. "You guys made it." He said as Quinn turned Santana once again to face them. "Please come in." He said as he motioned them farther into the room. Quinn shut the door behind her as she pushed Santana farther into the room. She looked around at all of them. They were a few geeky kids she had seen around school. That kid in the wheelchair, the gothic Asian chick, and the black chick with the name of some car, the other only out kid at McKinley. Kurt or something was his name, he had to worst then Santana if not more and then there was cute teen Jesus and big mouth Rachel.

"Whoa. I can't believe you actually got them to come." Tina said as she looked over at Rachel who was bouncing in her chair.

"I told you!" she said as she got up and bounced down the stairs. "I'm so glad you guys are here!" she said as she went in for a group hug. Santana put up her hand and Rachel stopped in her tracks. She clapped her hands together instead. "So what's your audition songs!?" she asked. Quinn frowned and Santana's eyebrows knitted together as they looked to each other.

"Song? We have to sing? I thought we just had to walk in and we were part of the club. You said yourself that we could sing." Santana said as she crossed her arms.

"Well I'd just like to see where you stand and to hear your voices apart from others." Mr. Schue said as he stepped up. "It'll help me to see what songs would best fit your voices and what part of the group numbers that you could sing." He said with a smile and a nod of his head. Quinn sighed with a shake of her head.

"We didn't prepare songs." She said and Mr. Schue frowned slightly before nodding his head.

"Well I'm sure you guys can just think of something on the spot." He said as his smile came back and he moved to sit down next to Artie. Rachel squealed before she sat down as well. Quinn sighed.

"You first." She said and quickly sat down as well. Santana's eyes narrowed and her mouth dropped as she watched Quinn take a seat next to Rachel. So much for being in this together. She looked around at them noticing all of their eyes on her. She ran her hands drown her dress before turning to stand in the middle of the room.

"Alright. I got a little something for you." She said as she turned back around to face them. A small smirk came to her lips and Quinn's face dropped completely. Clearly, Santana was up to no good. Santana cleared her throat and rolled her shoulders. The was a moment of silence before she started. "Bitch, I'ma monster, no good blood sucker, fat motherfucker-"

"Santana!" Mr. Schue was quick to cut her off as he clapped his hands together. He cleared his throat as she cocked an eyebrow and titled her head at being interrupted "I'm sure that was going to be great but um…can we keep it a little more school appropriate." He said and she slowly nodded her head with a small chuckle.

"Sure thing Mr…What's your name?" she asked. He frowned at her.

"Schue, Santana. You have me for Spanish." He said and she chuckled again as she crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah that's right. Tell me, is it hard to teach a language you don't know?" she asked and his mouth dropped as they all stared at her. "Well I guess not seeing how you're teaching to a bunch of idiots that don't know their left hand from their right. I mean really-"

"Okay." Quinn cut her off as she stood up quickly. "Maybe I should go first." She said as she glared at Santana who simply smiled back at her before walking to take her seat. She crossed her legs and pulled her dress down. She smiled at Quinn and waited with the others as Quinn quickly thought of something to sing. "Okay. I'm gonna sing _If I Ain't Got You _by Alicia Keys." She said with a shrug as she looked to Mr. Schue.

Will nodded his head. "Well everyone's ready when you are. Take you time." He said. She nodded her head before she looked to the pianist who nodded his head. She returned it and he dipped his head down before her began to play. The room was silent as the melody filled the air. Quinn took in a deep breath with her eyes trained on the floor before she looked up to Santana. Santana gave her a small nod of encouragement as she crossed her arms.

_"Some people live for the fortune. Some people live just for the fame. Some people live for the power, some people live just to play the game. Some people think the physical things define what's with in and I've been there before, that life's a bore, so full of the superficial. Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all if It ain't you baby, If I ain't got you baby," _

Well fuck.

Santana shifted slightly in her seat. Quinn really could sing. It was nice. She could feel her insides melting just by the sound of her voice. She rolled her eyes. Gross. Quinn was making her have feelings now. And not to mention she was doing that eye thing, you know where she stares at Santana like she's something so special to her. It made Santana feel sick…and all tingly inside. She just wanted to throw up but another part of her never wanted to look away from Quinn as she sang. Fucking gross.

She got a standing ovation from the entire room but Santana when she was done and she couldn't help but to smile as she tugged some hair behind her ear. She looked to Santana as she walked towards her. Santana clapped her hands slower then the others. "That was just lovely Quinnie. Practice that one in the shower much?" she asked as Quinn sat down next to her.

"I did actually. It's my favorite shower song." She said without missing a beat as she looked over to Santana, her smile never fluttering from her lips. Santana felt her heart flutter and throat dry up at the sight of it. Quinn rarely smiled, when she wasn't high anyways. Santana could tell she was going to love being in this club. She was already giddy and it was just their first day!

"That was just amazing Quinn! Thank you!" Mr. Schue said as he stood up while still clapping his hands. "How about you Santana? Ready to go?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders as she stood back up.

"Okay then. I'm going to sing _Fantasy_ by Mariah Carey." She said as she spun around to face all of them. She looked to the band members and nodded her head towards them before she looked to Quinn with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk as the band began to play. Quinn returned the look. Santana cleared her throat loudly before she began to sway lightly with the beat. She kept her eyes on Quinn loving, yet hating the way those hazel eyes took in every drop of her from head to toe.

_"Oh when you walk by every night, talking sweet and looking fine. I get kind of hectic inside. Oh baby I'm so into you, Darling if you only knew. All the things that flow through my head but it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby. When I close my eyes, you come and take me, On and on and on. It's so deep in my daydreams, But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby."_

She finished with a wink in Quinn's direction who simply rolled her eyes. The room stood as they clapped for her like they did for Quinn. "You girls are amazing!" Mr. Schue said as he moved to stand in front of the room was Santana took her seat next to Quinn. She crossed her legs and arms with a smug smile on her face. "Now all we need is four more members and we can sign up for Sectionals!" He said and the room cheered expect for Santana and Quinn simply clapped her hands.

"Four more members? Good luck with that." Santana said as she looked to her nails.

"Santana your apart of New Directions now! You have to try and help recruit people too." Rachel said as she leaned down towards her from the second row. Santana put up her hand to silence her.

"Don't talk to me." She said before turning to face Rachel who was frowning. "Just because you got us to join your stupid club doesn't make us friends, we're not even associates. Got it?" She asked. Rachel nodded her head quickly as she leaned back in her seat and folded her arms in her lap. Santana nodded her head before turning back towards the front as Mr. Schue began to speak once again.

"So there is an assembly next week and we have just enough people to perform and just enough time to prepare. So let's get right too it!" He said as he quickly turned towards his white board. Santana sighed as Mr. Schue went on about the assembly and what song they would be singing together as a group. Rachel was the only in the room that continued to raise her hand and ask questions while offering suggestions.

When the class was over Santana and Quinn was the first ones out the door. "Thank god that's over. Another minute listening to Mr. Barker and I was going to loose my mind." Santana said as they turned the corner together. Quinn rolled her eyes at how far Santana was from getting Mr. Schue's name right. She probably honestly didn't even care.

"His name is Mr. Schue Santana." She said as she glanced to her as they turned another corner, running straight into an open chest. She looked up and relaxed slightly as Finn stared back down at her.

"Hey Quinn." He said softly as he continued to hold onto her arms.

"Hi Finn." She said as she stepped back slightly so she was standing closer to Santana. She offered him a small smile as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"So how've you been?" He asked.

"I'm good." She said with a nod of her head. He nodded his head as he glanced pass them and watched as a Rachel and Kurt walked pass them. He offered a small smile to Rachel as she smiled back at him. Her face turning red slightly. Quinn followed his eyes to Rachel and cocked an eyebrow before she looked to Santana who shrugged her shoulders before looking back to her nails.

"So are you in glee club or something?" Finn asked as he turned his attention back to Quinn. "Usually them and the football team are the last ones to leave the school. I'm always running to them about now." He said and Quinn nodded her head with a small roll of her eyes. "I think that's pretty cool." He said as he smiled that lopsided smile of his. Santana rolled her own eyes.

"Gag me with a spoon. Come on Quinn let's go." She said as she moved to walk pass him.

"Bye Finn." Quinn said with a small smile as she followed after Santana. Finn released a small sigh as he watched them go before a rough hand gripped his shoulder. He looked to see Puck who was also watching the two ladies continue down the hall.

"Damn dude I just missed her! Why didn't you stall a little bit longer!?" He said as he watched Quinn turned down the corner. He looked to Finn who appeared to be daydreaming as he stared off after the girls as well. "Dude?" He said as he shook him. Finn looked to him and tried to suppress the small smile that came to his lips.

"I think she still likes me." He said as he looked down at his feet. Puck scuffed.

"Please! No way she wants to get back with you. She wants me and it's only a matter of time before the man here finally breaks down those gothic walls and get her to date me!" He said as he ran his fingers though his Mohawk. Finn chuckled lightly as he turned and began to walk down the hall. Puck followed after him. "Come on Finn. You and Quinn been over for years! I could make her happy! Get her out of this little funk she got herself in and defiantly get her away from that dyke Lopez!" He said and Finn shook his head.

"You don't understand Puck. I felt something there. My feelings never went away for Quinn even after she broke up with me. She never wanted me around and she never wanted to see me but it's different now. I think she's ready to get back together with me. I know she just felt the same spark I did." He said as that dreamy look over took his face more once. Puck scuffed again.

"Come on dude that's not fair!" He said and Finn shook his head.

"Sorry man the heart wants what the heart wants." He said with a shrug as he glanced to Puck.

"Fine. Whatever just don't go crying to your mommy when she comes to me instead." He said with a nod as he put his hands in his pockets. Finn chuckled with a small shake of his head and the two continued down the hall together.

"Just found out she's in glee club. Are you willing to join to get with her?" He asked.

"Quinn's in glee club!?" Puck shouted with a look of horror. "I really am going to have to swoop in and save her." He said with a shake of his head. Finn shook his head as well. "But yeah I'm all down for joining." He said as he clapped his hands together. "Those geeks won't know what hit them when I walk into the room." He said with a cocky smirk and a nod of his head

QSQSQS

"You like Finnocence don't you?" Santana asked as the two climbed into her car. Quinn chuckled lightly with a small shake of her head. "Come on, you can be honest. I won't judge even though that is completely and utterly disgusting." She said as she started the car with a shake of her own head. "I can tell the little Hobbit likes him too. I just don't see what you ladies see in that over grown man child." She said as her face pulled into a look of disgust.

"Finn is probably the sweetest boy you'll ever meet." She said as she rolled her window down before lighting a cigarette. "And when I broke up with him I still had very strong feelings for him. Finn was the first love of my life, probably be the only love of my life." She said as she inhaled the drug deeply. Santana frowned as her eyebrows knitted together. She glanced to Quinn.

"You don't know that." She mumbled as her eyes fell back to the road. Quinn scuffed lightly as she stared out her window while tapping the ashes off her cigarette. She looked back to Santana as she slipped it back into her mouth. She eyed her taking in her deep frown and narrowed eyes. Quinn allowed a small smirk to come to her lips as she sucked on the end of her cigarette.

"Maybe I should give him another chance." She said as she blew the smoke out her mouth, watching as Santana body tensed before she shifted in her seat. Her grip on the wheel tightened. "I mean everything was going so well between us before that stupid party. You know he might actually be the one for me but I'll never know until I give him another shot." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"He's so not the one for you believe me. You need someone much better then him. Much _hotter_ to be exact. He probably wouldn't even know what to do with you if he had you." She said with a slight scuff as her eyebrows knitted together. Quinn chuckled lightly as she scooter closer towards her before reaching over and placing her hand on Santana's thigh.

"Not like you right?" she asked. Santana scuffed.

"Definitely not like me." She mumbled and Quinn chuckled lightly once more. "I know what to do with you and then some."

"You know Santana you sound pretty jealous to me." She said as her thumb made small circles on her thigh. Santana laughed softly with a shake of her head.

"Please, jealous of what? Not him that's for sure. Even if you were dating him again I'd probably still have no problems getting into your pants." She said as she glanced over to her. Quinn frowned slightly back at her before she leaned back in her own seat and removed her hand. She put her cigarette back between her lips.

"That's not true." She mumbled. Santana snorted.

"Sure it isn't. Date him again and find out" She said as she pulled up to her house. Quinn looked to her with a glare as Santana cut the car off. She quickly slipped out the car and slammed the door shut. Santana slammed her own door shut as they glared at each other over the hood of her car.

"Maybe I will." She said as she walked around the car and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Fine. Knock yourself out, I could give a flying shit." She said as she led them up the stairs to her house. She unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Quinn in first. Quinn simply rolled her eyes as she stormed pass her and headed up towards Santana's room. "You know you would just be some kind of conquest to him. He'd brag to all his boys about how he saved Quinn Fabray from _the dark side_!" she said as she followed hot on her heels.

"Bullshit Santana! Finn's not like that and you know it, if he wants to save me it's just because he cares about me!" She said as she tossed her book bag on the floor and turned to Santana just in time to watch her do the same as she slammed her bedroom door shut. "And I thought you didn't care? I thought you could 'Give a flying shit' Why won't you let it go then!?" She yelled back at her.

"I don't care! You can fuck whoever I'm just saying." She said as she brushed pass her to get to her dresser. "Like is that really what you want to be in the end? A fucking conquest. All men are the same." She said as she pulled out her bag of weed and placed it on the dresser as she grabbed a piece of paper. Quinn huffed as she sat down on the bed and crossed her arms.

"That's not true and you know it. Finn's a good guy. He'd never hurt me on purpose like that." She said and Santana scuffed as she looked up at her though her mirror. Quinn frowned back at her.

"Well he wasn't a lot of help when you was spiraling out of control now was he?" She asked before looking back down at the weed she was breaking up. Quinn looked down at her lap as she frowned again.

"That was my fault. I shut him out. I wouldn't let him help me." She said with a heavy sigh.

"You didn't shut me out." Santana mumbled back with a small shake of her head. Quinn's head snapped up and she looked at her. Santana looked up as well and they locked eyes in her mirror again. Quinn's glaze was intense and Santana soon found herself looking away and back at her joint that she began to roll up. "He just wasn't trying hard enough. He didn't care enough about you. What's he going to do if you start spiraling out of control again. He can't handle that and he can't handle you." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I guess that's what I have you for right?" She asked as she watched Santana put the finished joint in between her lips. She pulled a lighter out her dresser and lit it before turning towards Quinn.

"I guess." She said with a roll of her eyes as she blew the smoke out her month. She moved forward and sat down on the bed next to Quinn. "I'm not saying you can't go out there and date or fuck around and shit. I'm just saying you need a stronger man. Someone who could actually take care of you." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"So now you think I'm hard to take care off? I'm sorry to be such a burden to you Santana." She said as she looked away from her.

"Fuck, that's not what I said. Would you stop putting words in my mouth?" she asked as her eyes narrowed. She stared at Quinn who refused to meet her eyes as she frowned down at her lap. Santana rolled her eyes. "You know what whatever. I don't care. Do whatever the hell you want even if that means getting your nasty freak on with that poor excuse of a man." She said before bring the joint back to her lips and inhaling deeply.

"I like Finn, Santana." She whispered.

"Then fucking date him Quinn. I don't care." Santana said as she glared over at her. Quinn nodded her head as she clenched her jaw. Santana sighed with a roll of her eyes before she pulled the joint out her mouth. She tapped the ashes off it, onto her own floor before she held it out for Quinn. "You gonna hit this joint or not?" she asked and Quinn looked over at her.

She took it from her and brought the joint to her lips. She inhaled the drug deep as she looked over to Santana, watching as the other girl picked at her nails. She released the smoke from her nose and sighed as she finally relaxed. She passed it back to Santana before lying back on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling as Santana returned the joint to her lips.

"You know you still sound jealous to me." Quinn said with a light chuckle. Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn giggled.

Fucking lightweight.

"Fuck you." She mumbled as she fell back on her bed with her. She stared up at her ceiling as well as she passed the joint back to Quinn who chuckled lightly at her before placing the drug in between her lips.

Santana was far from jealous. It's not like she liked, _liked _Quinn. They were just best friends and fuck buddies. Quinn was a good lay and she knew if Quinn was to get back with Finn then she'd make herself off limits to Santana and that wasn't cool. Santana needed sex like she needed food and there was no way she was going to let Man boobs take away her only supply of food! That was the only reason why she didn't want them to get back together.

The only reason.

She didn't like Quinn.

She didn't…

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Again so sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter Four**

To say that Santana was shocked and disgusted to find four jocks standing in the choir room when she entered was an understatement. Like what the actually fuck? Finn was leading the group as they talked to Mr. whatever his name was about joining the club. Puck stood behind him looking all smug with that Asian kid Mike and Matt. Not even yesterday they was stealing the glee kids food and throwing slushies at their faces. So what the hell was going on here?

"What the hell?" she asked as she moved farther into the room.

"Girls so glad you could make it. These boys want to join the club." He said as he motioned towards them. Santana scuffed as she looked to Finn who was giving that half smile thing he does, his eyes were on Quinn who stood next to Santana. She was standing a lot closer then she normally would and Santana frowned at knowing the only reason for that was because Puck was in the room. He was also smirking at Quinn as he eyed her up and down.

"You can't possibly be serous? They don't even sing." She said as she glanced around the room at the other members of the club. They looked just as uncomfortable about the development then Quinn expect for Rachel who looked overjoyed as she stared at Finn all awe struck. Gross. "There's a clearly a hidden motive here and if you can't see it then you're a dumber teacher then I thought" She said as her eyes narrowed. Mr. Schue's eyebrows knitted together as he turned towards her.

"I disagree with Santana's statement." Rachel said as she stood up from her seat and all eyes turned towards her. "I've heard Finn sing before and I'd just like to say that he's an amazing singer and I think he has the potential with some work to even rival me and he'd make the most suitable partner for me in any duet. It would be a crime not to allow him to join," she said as her eyes flickered to Finn all love struck and sweet. It made Santana want to vomit and it clearly had the same affect on Quinn as she heard the other girl scuff from behind her.

"Oh please. You're just spitting all that bullshit because you want Ogre boy here to ride you like a sloppy uncoordinated bull until you both explode into pure bliss." She said as her eyes narrowed into a glare. Rachel's face turned beet red as she quickly dropped back down into her seat. "It's disgusting, you know for a virgin you really can be a slut can't you?" she asked and heard Quinn chuckle slightly behind her.

"Santana I'm really starting to not like your attitude and if you don't start speaking to me and everyone else with a little bit more respect then I'll have to ask you to leave the club. We don't accept the way you talk down on people here." said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a deep frown. She frowned back at him as her eyes narrowed. "And the last thing we want to do is loose a great member like you. You have an amazing voice and I know we'd have a real advantage at Sectionals if you stayed on board." He said.

She stared at him before she looked back to Quinn who titled her head with a knowing look. Santana rolled her eyes before brushing pass them to take her seat. "Whatever." She mumbled as she crossed her arms and legs. Quinn took the seat next to her and smiled as Finn smiled back at her. Santana rolled her eyes again at the exchange.

"Okay." Mr. Schue sighed as he clapped his hands together. "The boys have prepared a group number for their audition song so let's be thoughtful and keep quiet while they perform." He said as he sat down before he looked to the group of boys. He nodded his head to them with a smile and Finn returned it as he took center stage.

"We decided to sing _On Bended Knee _by Boyz II Men." He said as he looked to the band. He nodded his head to them and they returned it as they began to play. Finn smiled as he ran his hands down his pants legs before he looked to Quinn. He smiled to her again and she half returned it as Santana rolled her eyes once again. She knew before the song even started that he was going to be singing to Quinn. Double Gross.

_"Darlin' I can't explain, Where did we lose our way, Girl it's drivin' me insane, And I know I need one more chance, to prove my love to you, If you come back to me, I'll guarantee, that I'll never let you go again." _He sang as he moved forward to stand in front of Quinn. Santana cocked an eyebrow as she watched him stand over top of Quinn as he sang before she looked to Quinn who was flushed in the face as she stared down at her lap. Santana would be laughing her ass off at the embarrassed look on Quinn's face if she wasn't so pissed at the fact that Finn was trying to seduce her in front of everyone.

Puck suddenly pushed Finn out the way as he took the lead. _"Can we go back the days our love was strong, can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong, can somebody tell me how to get things back the way they use to be." _Santana watched as Quinn's entire face dropped at Puck now singing in her face with that smug smile as he wiggled his eyebrows. Quinn got that distant look in her eyes and Santana stood up to push Puck away. The music cut off abruptly as everyone in the room stared at her.

"What the hell Dykepez!?" Puck shouted as he got in her face.

"Back of Fuckerman! She doesn't need you or you're over grown _boyfriend_ singing you hot breath down her throat!" She shouted back as Mr. Schue came to stand in between them.

"Now that's enough." He said as he looked between them.

"You're just jealous!" He shouted back at her. She scuffed.

"I said that's enough!" Mr. Schue shouted. Quinn stood up then and tugged on Santana's arm. Santana glanced back at her and Quinn titled her head towards the chairs on the last stair. Santana nodded her head as she glared at Puck before following Quinn to the back of the choir room where they sat down together. Mr. Schue sighed before he looked back to the boys. "You guys can really sing. You have amazing voices and I'd love it if you could join but I can't have fighting like that in the group." He said with a shake of his head.

"Tell that to her!" Puck said as he glared at Santana. Mr. Schue looked up at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"She can play nice." Quinn said as she patted Santana's shoulder. Mr. Schue nodded his head.

"And so can Puck. We can get along. Just give us a chance." Finn said with a nod of his head. Mr. Schue sighed before he nodded his head and smiled at him. Finn returned it before he looked to Quinn and smiled up at her. She returned it as she dropped her hand down into Santana's lap. She took her hand and Santana looked to her.

"Please play nice." She whispered as she pulled her eyes away from Finn to look at Santana. Santana frowned slightly before she looked away from her.

"Okay then. You guys can join." He said as he clapped his hands. The rest of the New Directions were quick to join as the boys sat down. Finn took a seat next to Quinn as he smiled at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She whispered back as she smiled back at him. She felt Santana pull her hand out of her own and she looked over to the other girl. Santana crossed her arms over her chest as she looked away from her, looking at anything but Quinn. Quinn frowned slightly before she looked back to Finn who was still smiling at her.

"So there's a party tonight at Dave's. I was hoping you'd want to come." He said as he scooted his chair a little bit closer to hers.

"I'll think about it." She said and he nodded his head.

"Cool it's starts around nine." He said and she nodded her head. They smiled at each other for a few moments before he nodded his head. "Alright then. I hope to see you there." He said before he turned forward as Mr. Schue began to speak. Quinn released a small sigh as she looked away from him as well. She glanced to Mr. Schue before her eyes shifted to Santana. She frowned slightly as she studied her from the corner of her eye. If Santana wasn't pouting then she didn't know what pouting was. Her arms crossed tightly as she slumped in her chair with a frown and knitted eyebrows. Quinn simply rolled her eyes before leaning towards her.

"Trying to go to a party tonight?" she whispered in her ear. Santana perked up slightly before titling her head to look at her. "It's at Karofsky's." She said and watched as Santana scuffed with a roll of her eyes before she slumped back in her seat again.

"Why? So you can get your mack on with Tubs while I get hit on by every guy that thinks he can '_correct_' me? No thank you." She said with a shake of her head. Quinn sighed before she placed her hand on Santana's thigh. She gave it a small squeeze as Santana glanced down at it.

"Come on Santana. Brittany might be there." She said and Santana looked to her with a frown but her eyes clearly lit up at the mention of Brittany's name. "Please? I can't go alone. You know what happened the last time I went to a jock party by myself. I need you there." She whispered and Santana's eyes softened slightly before she slowly nodded her head.

"Fine. I'll go." She said with a roll of her eyes before turning back towards the front. Quinn smiled at her and gave her leg once more squeeze before she looked back to Finn, unknowing to them that Puck was watching with a dropped chin and knitted eyebrows a few seats away as Quinn removed her hand from Santana's bare thigh. He looked towards the front as he shook his head with a puzzled expression. There was no way Quinn was getting it on with Dykepez. Was there?

"See you tonight Quinn." Finn said as he and his boys rushed out of the choir room. Quinn waved to him before she looked to Santana who simply rolled her eyes at her. Quinn smiled before she looked forward to see Rachel watching them with a small frown. Quinn returned it as they walked towards the door, which was walking toward Rachel since she was standing next to it.

"What are you staring at?" Quinn asked as they walked pass her.

"Nothing. Just wondering how you get Finn to pay so much attention towards you…,"She mumbled as she held her books tighter to herself.

"She's hot. Simply as that." Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders as she continued down the hall. Quinn sighed as she stopped and turned to face Rachel.

"It's not that. Because you're actually very beautiful Rachel." She said and watched as Rachel's entire face lit up at her words. "Finn and I just have history. We've always had this kind of connection and I highly doubt it will ever go away." She said with a shrug as she watched Rachel's face drop. Her eyes fell to the ground as she frowned. Quinn eyed her with a small sigh. "I'm sure you'll find someone though. Just not Finn." She said as she patted her shoulder. Rachel nodded as she cleared her throat.

"Your right. You're very lucky to have found someone to have that connection with, especially at such a young age." She said as she tried to smile again and Quinn nodded her head.

"Yo Fabray, stop flirting with the dwarf and lets go. Gotta get ready for this party you so badly want to attend." She said and Quinn rolled her eyes before she offered Rachel a small smile. She turned quickly to catch up with Santana and Rachel watched them go with a small frown. "What the hell was that?" she asked once Quinn caught up with her.

"She likes Finn." She said a shrug of her shoulders. "I kind of just wanted to hint that there was no way she could possibly have him." She said as she held her head a little bit higher. Santana cocked an eyebrow at her before she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What color are we wearing tonight?" she asked as she ignored Santana's clearly growing irritation.

"Red." She said simply as they stepped out the school and Quinn nodded her head.

QSQSQS

They stepped into the house party a few hours later. Santana was dressed in a tight red dress with matching lipstick. Her hair was down around her shoulders in curls. She looked smoking hot. Quinn wore a faded tight mini skirt with a red tank top and a faded blue jean jacket over top of it. She looked smoking hot too. The room was filled with loud music and moving bodies.

"Let's get some drinks." Santana called over the music as she took Quinn's hand and led her through the people. They found their way into the kitchen where they found a bottle of some kind of vodka and poured each other a shot. "Here's to a fun night." Santana said as she raised her shot glass. Quinn did the same and they quickly downed them at the same time. Santana slammed her glass down with a wince as the liquor burned its way down her throat. She looked to Quinn as she did the same before pouring her and Santana another shot "Wanna dance?" she asked after they downed that one.

"I wanna find Finn first." She said. Santana rolled her eyes as she took her by the wrist and began to lead her back into the living room.

"Dance with me. He'll find you, trust me." She said and couldn't help but to sigh as Quinn allowed her to drag her to a spot on the face floor. Santana turned towards her as she pulled Quinn against her. She wrapped her arms around her waist and allowed her hands to wonder down to her ass as she brought their hips together. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, burying her fingers in thick dark hair as she worked her body with Santana, moving to the fast beat of the song. It wasn't long before they had worked up a sweat. Their hips doing more grinding against each other then dancing.

Santana's one hand moved up from Quinn's ass to cup the back of her neck instead as she pressed their foreheads together. She allowed her eyes to go over every feature on Quinn's face, before moving her eyes up to lock with hazel ones. Quinn bit lightly at her own lip and Santana looked down at them. God she wanted to kiss her right now. She licked her own lips as she titled her head slightly to do just that.

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice asked.

"I do actually." Santana said as she waved him off, her eyes never leaving Quinn who pulled back from her at the voice. Quinn's face lit up at the sight of Finn who smiled back at her. Santana rolled her eyes as took a step back and allowed Quinn to turn all her attention onto Finn as if she wasn't even there. It's not like she cared though. Quinn could do whatever she wanted. "I need a drink." She mumbled to no one but herself before turning and walking off the dance floor leaving Finn to try to dance awkwardly with Quinn.

Santana had downed about two more shots before a tall blonde walked into the kitchen. She leaned against the island next to Santana and watched as Santana poured herself another glass, completely oblivious to the blonde standing right next to her. "You know you're a pretty good dancer." She said as a smile came to her lips. Santana's body tensed up slightly before her head snapped up and her eyes met with crystal blue. Brittany cocked an eyebrow at her. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." Santana said before she downed her drink and turned towards her.

"I wanna dance with you. I was watching you dance with your blonde friend, what was her name? Quinn? And I thought you was a really good dancer so will you dance with me?" Brittany asked with a smile that Santana found to be shy and cute with a hint of seduction. Santana only arched both of her eyebrows at the fact that Brittany Piece was asking her to dance with her.

"Hell yes." She said. Brittany jumped in place before she grabbed Santana by the wrist and pulled her back into the living room. They found a spot on the dance floor and before Santana knew it she was being spun around and pressed back into Brittany's chest. Hands gripped at her hips before moving forward around her stomach. She bit her bottom lip and sucked on it as Brittany's hips rocked forward into her ass. She reached her hands back and buried them in long blonde hair as Brittany buried her face into Santana's at her neck.

"You're so hot." Brittany whispered against the shell of Santana's ear before she ran her tongue across it. Santana bit her lips hard to fight back the moan that work its way up her throat. God, the things she would do to this girl. She pressed herself farther back into Brittany, loving the feel of her breast against her back and her hands on her hips.

"Santana!" A hand gripped her arm and yanked. Santana's eyes snapped opened, ready to go off before she realized who had pulled her way from Brittany. Quinn. "Can we go now? Please?" she asked as she tried to pull her towards the door but Santana pulled her back.

"Why? What's wrong? I thought everything was going great with your little boyfriend, besides can't you see I'm a little busy?" She asked as she titled her head back towards Brittany before looking back towards her. She offered a small smile and Brittany returned it as she ran her fingers though her hair. She looked back to Quinn who appeared angry, upset and panicked all at the same time. Santana's eyebrows knitted together. "What's the matter Quinn?" she asked again.

"Quinn!" A male voice shouted over the music and all three turned their heads to see Puck pushing through the people to get to them. Santana immediately clenched her teeth as she stepped in front of Quinn and pushed Puck away once he was close enough. He stumbled slightly, clearly taking in more alcohol then he could handle. "What the hell!? I just want to talk to you! Call off your god damn guard dog!" He shouted at Quinn. He was red in the face and Santana could see he was starting to shake.

"Back the fuck off Puckerman! You're wasted! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Santana shouted back. By now everyone in the area was turning to watch the scene. Santana glanced around at all of them before turning to grab Quinn's wrist. She pulled her towards door roughly and the group of people moved out of the way for her.

They got out the door and down the stairs of the front porch before Puck finally caught up. "Wait a minute! I'm so sick of this! All I want to do is talk to you Quinn! I don't understand why you can't even stand to be in the same room as me!? What the hell did I ever do to you huh? What the hell did I do so wrong!?" He shouted as he caught her arm on the sideway and yanked her around to face him. "Answer me!" He shouted.

"Hey! Keep your God damn hands off her!" Santana yelled as she stepped in between them once again.

"Just answer me!" Puck shouted back.

"You know what you did Puck!" Quinn shouted as she finally found her voice. There was a moment of silence as all eyes turned towards her. "You _have_ to know what you did!" she said as the tears welled up in her eyes. She closed them tightly but that only brought the imagines of that night back to her head. She felt the warm tears run down her cheeks and she tried to take a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"I don't…I don't know Quinn. Please…just tell me." He said with a shake of his head as he stepped closer to them. Santana eyed him, he seemed calmer but that could all change with a snap of your fingers when you're drunk. "I just don't understand. One minute we were cool and then we went to that stupid party. I don't remember what happened there then you wouldn't talk to me and I honestly don't know what changed with you." He said as he took another step closer. She stepped back as she crossed her arms as if to protect herself.

"You raped me Puck." She whispered and watched as his eyes widened slightly. He stared at her before he began to shake his head. She nodded hers. "Yes you did Puck! You were drunk off your ass and you _raped_ me!" she shouted as she stepped closer. He stepped back. "I begged you! I fucking _begged _you to stop but you wouldn't! You wouldn't stop Noah!" she shouted as the tears began to run down her cheeks once more. She watched the tears well up in Puck's eyes and she stepped back.

"Quinn…I-I'm so-"

"Don't you dare apologize! You don't even remember what you did to me!" She shouted with a cold chuckle. "And to top it off you got me knocked up!" she yelled and he shook his head quickly. "That was your child I had after you s_tole_ my virginity! Got me pregnant and kicked out of my house! My parents divorced over it Puck! You have no idea how badly you fucked up my life! And you don't even _remember_!" she shouted as she stepped closer to him. "And I think that's the real reason why I can't stand to even look at you! How can you not remember…? I begged you to stop…"She whispered with a shake of her head.

"Quinn I'm so sorry!" He said as he stepped closer to her and she shook her head as she turned away from him and to Santana. She crossed her arms tightly as she walked towards the car. "Quinn wait please…" Puck whispered, his voice creaking as he followed after them. Santana kept her eye on him as she opened the passages side for Quinn who quickly slipped inside. Santana shut the door and made her way to the drivers side. "Quinn please!" He said as he placed his hands on the top of the car and stared down at her but she refused to meet his eyes. He looked up to Santana then. "Santana please just let me talk to her!" He begged and she shook her head as she opened her door.

"Just leave her alone Puck." She said and they locked eyes for a long moment before Santana got into the car. She slammed the door and looked towards the passages side. She watched as Puck stepped away from the car as she started it up. She looked to Quinn next and frowned as the other girl buried her face into her legs and arms. Her shoulders shaking slightly with her tears. "This was a bad idea." Santana said as she pulled out of her spot and started off towards her house. "We shouldn't have come here." She mumbled. She shook her head. "And where the hell was your boy toy? I thought you was with him. I thought the jack-ass was looking out for you! I wouldn't have left you with-"

"God! Just shut up Santana! Please just shut up…" Quinn said but kept her head down. Santana frowned as she glanced to her before she shook her head. She reached over and grabbed Quinn's balled up fist. She pulled it over into her own lap.

"Open your hand." She said and Quinn did so without looking up. Santana slipped her hand into Quinn's and laced their fingers together. Quinn held her hand back just as tightly. She kept her head buried into her lap the entire ride and her grip on Santana's hand didn't loosen until they had to get out the car. Santana watched Quinn get out the car with small sniffles and she followed suit. She followed her up the stairs and opened the door for her before stepping aside to allow Quinn in first. She followed her up to her room like always and closed the door behind them.

She turned around with a sigh to face Quinn only to have her face cupped into Quinn's hands and her lips covered by Quinn's. She grunted slightly as her body collided with the closed door. She placed her hands on Quinn's hips as Quinn's body pressed into her own. She felt a tongue slide against her lips and she opened her mouth to allow the girl access. Quinn's tongue quickly found her own and her head titled slightly as they battle for dominance in her mouth.

Quinn pulled back first when the need for air became too much and she moved her mouth down Santana's neck, sucking and licking as her hands ran down her sides, cupping her breast roughly before moving down to push her dress up. Santana quickly caught her wrists then. "Wait Quinn…Just wait." She whispered as she pushed her back. Her eyes met tear filled hazel and she felt her heart shatter. "Your drunk, I'm drunk…Let's just go to bed. It's been a long night." She whispered as she cupped her face.

"Santana please…"She whispered as she cupped Santana's cheeks again and peaked her on the lips. Santana titled her head away and Quinn's next kiss landed on the corner of her mouth. "Please Santana…I need you. I need you so bad." She whispered as she pressed her forehead to Santana's temple. Santana closed her eyes for a moment.

"I can't…"

"What makes this time any different then the others?" she asked as she pulled back to look at her. Santana looked back to her to meet her eyes. "You never had a problem with it before. I just really need-…I just really need you to make the memory go away…Like you always do." She whispered as her eyes fell to Santana's lips again. "Please…" She whispered as she leaned in to kiss her again. Santana wrapped her arms around her slowly as Quinn's lips touched hers softly. She pulled her closer as she titled her head slightly and returned the small kisses causing them to quickly become longer passion filled kisses.

She could never say no to Quinn.

Never.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the longer then ususal wait! Everything keeps giving me problems, mainly my laptop! Anyways just wanted to say thanks for review, alarting and favoriting this story. And here's chapter five. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

Quinn released a small whimper as Santana kissed her hard, deep but slow. It had none of the impatience that their other kisses had. Santana's hands wondered down her body until she was cupping the back of Quinn's thighs and lifting her up. Quinn immediately wrapped her legs around Santana's waist as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Santana carried her back and sat her down on her desk before she pulled their lips apart. She kissed down Quinn's neck as she gripped her jacket and gently pushed it off her shoulders. Quinn cupped the back of Santana's neck as the other girl kissed at her collarbone before she leaned up to reconnect their lips. Quinn's hands dropped to the zipper of her skirt only to have Santana slapped her hands away.

"Let me do it." She mumbled as their eyes connected and Quinn nodded her head before she watched Santana zip her skirt down. She raised her hips to allow the other girl to pull them down her legs. She bit her lip as Santana stepped back in between her legs and she gripped the hem of her red top. She pulled that over Quinn's head too before she dipped her head down to kiss along the top of her breast. Quinn released a small sigh as she titled her head back. Santana reached back and unclipped Quinn's bra before sliding it off her shoulders. It joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Quinn whimpered when Santana took her breasts into her hands and gave them a small squeeze. Her thumbs circled around her nipples until they were stiff hard peaks before her tongue joined in. "Oh god." Quinn sighed as she tangled her fingers into black hair and tossed her head back. Her thighs tightened around Santana's waist before her hips bucked forward.

Santana continued to take turns sucking and licking at Quinn's nipples until she was continuously whimpering while grinding her center against the front of Santana's dress. Santana moaned softly at feeling Quinn's warm, wet center against her stomach. She kissed lightly at her breast, giving every inch of her skin her undivided attention. She only pulled her lips away when Quinn's nipples began to turn red and her chest rose and fell quickly. Her hips working in a steady rhythm to find the friction she so desperately craved against her stomach. She gripped Quinn's hips and pulled her off the desk. She took the few steps to lie Quinn down on the bed. Quinn laid back, her hair fanning out over Santana's dark comforters and her chest raising and falling quickly.

"God, your so beautiful Quinn." She said and as she ran her fingers up Quinn's thighs slowly until they reached her sides. Quinn stared up at her before she bit her lip. Her fingers traced lightly over her ribs. "Do you really have any idea?" She asked as her eyes narrowed, her nails digging into her flesh slightly. "Do you really have any idea how sexy you are?" she asked as her eyes ran down Quinn's body. She pushed the thick straps of her dress of her shoulders and stood up to wiggle it down the rest of her body, leaving herself in nothing but her bra and panties as she climbed back in between Quinn's legs. Quinn's eyes remained on her the entire time. Her hazel eyes dark and filled with a want the sent shivers down Santana's spine.

With a shaky sigh, she bent down and pressed a kiss in the valley between Quinn's breast before moving farther down to leave small kisses all long her torso. She watched the Goosebumps raise on the skin that her lips brushed over. She moved back up and pressed her hips down into Quinn's. She pressed their lips and bodies together. Quinn kisses her hard as she cupped her face before rutting her hips up. Santana's mouth worked slower against hers, slower then she would have liked. "Come on Santana." She whispered once their lips parted.

"No." Santana mumbled as she grabbed Quinn's wrist and held them above her head. "Slow down." She said as she rocked her hips slowly against Quinn's. Quinn bit her lip as she stared up at Santana before she nodded her head and her hips followed Santana's slow rhythm. Santana bent down towards her neck, kissing and sucking on it lightly. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut and she released a small moan. Santana released her hands and moved them up until she was holding Quinn's hands in her owns. She laced their fingers together and felt Quinn squeeze her hands just as tightly.

"Santana." Santana released one of Quinn's hand to slide hers down her body. She stopped to cup her breast for a moment and play with the nipple a bit before moving father down and stopping at her center. Quinn's back arched as Santana ran a finger over her cloth covered sex before snagging the waistband of her panties and slowly pulling them down her thighs.

She leaned back on her knees as she ran her hands up and down Quinn's thighs, her eyes on her face. She took in how flushed Quinn had become. Her lips red and swollen from her kisses as she panted though them. Quinn was beyond gorgeous and she's always known that but for some reason in this very moment it took her breath away and caused her heart to beat rapidly in her chest.

What the hell was happening to her?

"Santana." Quinn grabbing at her wrist snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked down as Quinn guided her hand to her center. "Touch me Santana…please." She moaned lightly as she raised her hips against Santana's hand. Santana moaned softly at the wetness she found there. She bent forward again supporting herself on her free hand besides Quinn's head while she shook her other hand out of Quinn's grip.

She ran her fingers though the wetness at Quinn's center before circling her clit with her thumb. Quinn moaned as she tossed her head back. Santana watched as Quinn's face scrunched up as she slipped a finger inside her. She bit her own lip at the wet warmth that surrounded her digit. She quickly added a second before beginning to stroke Quinn's insides slowly. Quinn moaned as her hands came up to grip at Santana's shoulders. Her nails dug into the skin there as she pulled Santana down closer to her and wrapped a leg around her waist.

Santana rolled her hips into her hand, groaning as her clit met the back of her own hand. Her fingers stroked Quinn deeper as her thumb pressed to her clit, her hips now backing up her thrusts. "Fuck Quinn." She moaned as she stared down at her watching as Quinn's eyes fluttered slightly as she picked up her pace a bit, curling her fingers as she pulled out of every thrust.

"_Urgh_…God…_Santana_." Quinn mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Her nails digging in harder as she rocked her hips just a bit faster, her toes curling against the back of Santana's calf. "Please…god please go faster! I need you baby" She moaned as she tossed her head back. Santana kissed her jaw and her neck as she pumped her hips harder, forcing her fingers deeper. The bed began to rock slightly with the force behind her thrust. She sucked hard on Quinn's neck with every intension of leaving a mark. Quinn simply grunted in protest, to far gone to really want to stop her. She kissed at the new mark softly as she panted into the skin there.

"Fuck Quinn look at me." Santana said as she pulled back from her neck to look down at her face. Quinn's eyes snapped open almost instantly, locking with Santana's darkened brown ones. She took in a sharp breath as they maintained that eye contact. "Fuck, I want you to come so good for me." She said as she added a third finger and Quinn's eyes snapped shut as she tossed her head back with a broken moan, almost a whimper. "Open your eyes and look at me Quinn. Look at me when you come." Santana ordered pumping her fingers faster, riding her own hand harder.

Quinn's eyes snapped open again. Her eyebrows knitted together tightly as she locked eyes with Santana. Her eyes watered as they strained to stay open. Their bodies rocked harder and fast against each other in perfect union, forcing the bed to squeak and the headboard to bash against the wall. They kept their eyes on each other until Quinn released a choke sob as her walls finally clenched down and her body tensed up. She leaned up to press her lips to Santana's.

Quinn whimpered in Santana's mouth as Santana continued to rut against her chasing after her own orgasm. She came with a few more thrusts, her body tensing up as she moaned into Quinn's mouth. She relaxed a few moments later and her body dropped limp against Quinn's. They laid motionless as they tried to catch their breath.

Santana pulled her fingers out slowly and Quinn groaned softly. Santana dropped down beside her and turned her eyes up towards her ceiling. She felt her eyebrows knit together. That was so much different then any other time they fucked. It just seemed so much more…sensual. Almost like…love making. She frowned as her body tensed up.

_Love Making?_

There was no way she just made love to Quinn. She quickly looked over to the other girl as she began to stretch out on the bed. "That was amazing. I'm tired." She mumbled as she got under the blankets with a lazy smile plastered on her face. Santana watched her and Quinn looked back towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Coming to bed?" she asked. Santana slowly nodded her head. She was just tired. That was it and in the morning she'd know that it wasn't love making it was just good fucking.

Santana climbed under the sheets next to Quinn and rolled onto her side, facing away from her. "Night Quinn." She sighed and heard Quinn mumble back in return. She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to relax in her sheets. Her body was still tingling and her heart was still fluttering. She wondered if Quinn felt the same. There was a long moment of silence before the bed shifted slightly. Santana felt Quinn come closer to her before a hand slipped around her waist and she felt Quinn's bare chest rub against her bare back. She shuddered. "What are you doing?" She suddenly felt the need to whisper.

"I just wanted to thank you." Quinn whispered back into her ear before she placed a small kiss on her shoulder. "For sticking up for me at the party and getting me out of there." She said before she placed another small kiss on Santana's shoulder. "So thank you." She whispered before she snuggled closer to her. Santana placed her hand over top of Quinn's. She laced their fingers together.

"You know I'd do anything for you Quinn." She rolled her eyes at her own words. She sounded like such a loser but why did she even care about how she sounded in front of Quinn? There was a moment of silence before Quinn held Santana a bit closer. Santana released a small sigh before closing her eyes.

"Oh and your funny if you think you can get away with the hickey I know you gave me." Quinn mumbled into her neck. Santana released a small chuckle and she felt Quinn smile against her neck.

"Whatever." She mumbled and Quinn chuckled softly behind her. She smiled into her pillow and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep with Quinn wrapped around her.

QSQSQS

Quinn stirred slightly the next morning as the sun light from the window beat in on her eyes. She groaned slightly and buried her face farther into Santana's neck. Her eyes snapped open then and she raised her head up. They were in a different position then they had been when they fell asleep. She had a leg thrown over Santana's with her arm around her waist and her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana's own arms wore buried under pillow near her head with her legs open wide, one bent slightly at the knee.

Quinn sat up slowly. She was basically cuddling with Santana as if they was a couple. Her eyebrows knitted together. This was the first time anything like this had happened. They never woke up cuddling before and this was probably the first time in long time Quinn woke up without nightmares. She ran her fingers though her hair as she sighed and shook her head. And lets not get her started on last night.

It was _amazing_.

Sex with Santana had never been like that. She released another small sigh at the memory before the door flew open and Santana's mother strolled in with a basket. Quinn released a small squeal as she immediately dove back under the blanket to hide her naked body jolting the entire bed and causing Santana to wake up as her mother looked towards them.

"What the hell?" Santana grumbled, voice thick with sleep as she sat up on her elbows. Her eyes narrowed on her mother who turned and began to pick her dirty clothes up off the floor. "Dios Mamá! No sabes cómo tocar!?" she hissed as her eyes narrowed. Her mother scuffed with a shake of her head and Quinn poked her head out to look at her from the top of the blankets.

"Oh, lo siento! No pensé que serías tan modesto con lo fuerte que ustedes dos se tiraba anoche!" Her mother said back to her as she continued to pick up her clothes. Santana slumped her shoulders slightly with a pout as she felt her face start to burn with a blush. Her mother sighed as she turned towards them. Quinn ducked her head back under the blankets. She rolled her eyes. "Good morning Quinn." She said.

"Good morning Mrs. Lopez." Came Quinn's muffled voice from under the sheets.

"I'm gonna throw these clothes in the wash and by the time I'm done I want you girls dressed and down at the table for breakfast." She said as she turned towards the door. Santana simply nodded her head and watched as her mother walked out the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed heavy before flopping back on the bed. Quinn slowly came from under the sheets.

"Well that was super embarrassing." She said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"No shit." She said before she looked over at her. "She heard us getting it on last night." She said and Quinn's hazel eyes widened as her cheeks turned red. She buried her face back into the blankets.

"Say no way!" she said as she looked up at her again.

"Way." She said as she threw the blankets off of her and stood up. She stretched with a yawn. "But I think she knew all along we were bumping clits so it's totally okay." She said as she waved her off and went to her dresser. Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's crude words as she sat up right in bed. She threw the blankets off her as well before picking up her panties from the floor. She slipped them on as well as her bra before Santana passed her a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"This is going to be the most awkward breakfast of my life." She said as she ran her fingers though her hair before digging into her skirt pockets and pulling out her cigarettes and a lighter. She opened Santana's window and sat on the ledge before slipping the cigarette in her mouth. She lit the end and inhaled deep.

"Tell me about it." Santana mumbled as she began to make her bed. "Cause if my mother heard then I know my father heard and let's just pray to God my little brother didn't hear." She said with a roll of her eyes before ran her fingers though her hair and looked over to Quinn who was staring out her window while taking small huffs of her cigarette. "What's wrong?" she asked with a frown of her own. Quinn looked over at her.

"Do you think we could skip school today? I'm really not in the mood to go at all." She said as she tapped the ashes out the window. Santana stared at her for a moment. She was just trying to avoid Puck after what happened last night. Which was understandable. Santana would want to avoid him too if she was Quinn. Last night was just ugly. So she simply nodded her head.

"Sure. Whatever you want Quinnie." She said with a sigh as she looked around her room.

"Why aren't you girls down here yet Santana!?" Her mother shouted. Santana went to her door and swung it open.

"We're gonna shower first Mamá!" she shouted back.

"Separately young lady!" Santana felt her face turn beet red for the second time that morning and she hadn't even been up for ten minutes.

"God!" Santana hissed as she slammed her door shut and turned back towards Quinn who was giggling softly at her. "You think this shit is funny?" she asked as she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of fresh panties and a bra. She went to her clothes and began to go though her clothes as Quinn finished her cigarette.

"Just a little bit. I like how your mother is so chill with it." She said as she got up and closed the window. Santana looked to her with knitted eyebrows. "I'm sure my parents would disown me if they ever found out I was sleeping around with another girl." She mumbled and frowned at herself in the reflection in the window before she looked to Santana who was frowning at her.

"Let me tell you my parents weren't too happy about it when they found out I liked clits and not dicks but they got over it. They still love me. I'm sure your mother would still love you too." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Quinn shook her head and Santana took in her expression. Santana sighed before she turned her attention back to her closet. "Well at least you know that if they do ever disown you, you always have me and you're always welcomed in the Lopez household." She said and Quinn looked back to her.

"Thanks Santana." She whispered and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. You can get in the shower first and I'll meet you down at the table." She said. Quinn nodded her head as she gathered her clothes off the floor and went to Santana's dresser. She picked a pair of panties out before moving towards the door. "We can probably just chill here after my parents take off for work and stop by your house is you want." She said and Quinn nodded her head as she opened the door. She stopped and looked to Santana who was looking over two tight fitting dresses, clearly trying to decide which one she wanted to wear. One was blue with black strips going across it and the other was just a simple black one.

"I like the blue one." she said and Santana looked over to her. They stared at each other for a few moments before Santana nodded her head and looked back to it.

"Me too." She said as she put the other one away. Quinn smiled softly before walking out the room. She took in a deep breath as she felt her heart race. God, sometimes Santana just had a way of making her feel like a little girl with a schoolgirl crush and it seemed to be happening a lot lately. She rolled her eyes at herself as she disappeared into the bathroom for her shower.

After her shower, Quinn made her way down to the kitchen where Santana sat at the table with her little brother and father. Mrs. Lopez busied herself with cleaning the kitchen. "Smell that?" Santana asked with a grin as she held her hand up to her little brother's nose. He made a strange face as Quinn sat down at the table. He nodded his head as he looked back to his older sister.

"Yeah. What is it? Smells…salty or something." He said and Santana laughed as she looked to Quinn.

"It's called a girl's essence." She said, her eyes never leaving Quinn as she wiggled her fingers at her. Quinn immediately flushed quickly realizing those were the same fingers that had been inside her last night. "You'll learn all about it when you're older." She laughed. Her brother looked confused and Quinn's blush traveled down her neck and to her chest. Santana's father rolled up his newspaper and slapped Santana in the back of her head with it. "Papa!" she shouted as she looked to him while her little brother laughed and Quinn tried to fight back a smile as she looked down at the table. She loved the Lopez family.

"How many pancakes would you like Quinn?" Mrs. Lopez asked as she poured the mix into the frying pan.

"One's fine. Thank you." She said with a nod.

"Two or she'll be starving all day and complaining to me about." Santana said with a roll of her eyes as she poured more syrup onto her own pancakes. Quinn glared at her as Santana's mother nodded her head. Santana simply shrugged her shoulders. "It's true." She mumbled to her before she continued to eat. Quinn watched her as she waited for her own pancakes. She looked away when she realized she was staring and her eyes fell to Santana's farther. He was surprisingly already watching her. He raised his newspaper back up to block his face as she felt her cheeks flush again. She closed her eyes. Great, now she was just caught staring at Santana by her dad.

Santana stood up from the table and Quinn's eyes snapped to her quickly. "Where are you going?" she asked a little too quickly and Santana cocked an eyebrow at her.

"To take a shower?" She said.

"Oh." Quinn whispered as she lowered her head and Santana stared at her for a moment before walking around the table to put her plate in the dishwasher. She walked out the room and Quinn took in a deep breath. At least she still had Santana's little brother. She looked up as Mrs. Lopez slapped the pancakes onto her plate. "Thank you." She said as she looked up to her with a smile. She returned it before going about cleaning up the kitchen.

"I ate all my pancakes Mama! I'm gonna over Sean's and wait for the bus over there!" Santana's little brother said as he quickly jumped out his seat and rushed out the kitchen before his mother could even reply. She simply shook her head before sitting down at the table. Quinn swallowed thickly as she poured the syrup on her pancakes.

"So Quinn," Mr. Lopez started as he sat his paper down on the table. Quinn slowly looked up at him. She knew this was coming. "You and Santana have been friends for a while now. I'm pretty sure you're the only friend she's had in a long time. Her…coming out was pretty hard on her." He said and she nodded her head in agreement. "How long have you two been…sleeping together?" He asked as he pointed to his neck. She felt her entire face become red for the third time in the last ten minutes as she reached her hand up to cover the hickey Santana had left on her neck last night. She had completely forgot it was there.

"Um…a couple of months. Not very long at all." She said with a shake of her head as she dropped her hand back down. There was no sense in hiding it if he already saw it.

"Are you actually dating?" Mrs. Lopez asked. Quinn swallowed thickly before shaking her head.

"No ma'am."

"Why not? Our little girl not good enough for you?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"No! That's not it at all. Santana's amazing. I love- I really care about Santana…It's just…Santana and I never talk about relationships and stuff like that. It's not our style." She said with a shake of her head and watched as Santana's parents exchanged looks with each other. She could tell they was disapproving of it but there was no way she could lie to them about what her and Santana's relationship.

"Well you know our daughter isn't some kind of cheap whore." Mrs. Lopez said with a frown and a glare that rivaled Santana's. At least Quinn knew who she got it from. She swallowed thickly and nodded her head as she sank down farther into her chair. "We don't want you treating her like one. I better never have to hear how you hurt my little girl." She said and Quinn nodded again quickly.

"I'd never do that. Santana's my best friend." She said as she looked back and forth between them, hoping at least one of them would believe her. Santana's father seemed too as he nodded his head and raised his newspaper up again. Quinn looked to Mrs. Lopez who was staring at her still before she nodded and got back up, busying herself around the kitchen once more as if the conversation never even happened. Quinn released a heavy sigh as she shifted in her seat. "I think I'm just going to wait in Santana's room." She whispered after a moment of silence. She got up and walked out, leaving her pancakes untouched. After that conversation she felt too sick to even glance at them again.

The two girls quickly made their way into Santana's car after Santana's quick shower, heading the opposite way of the school. "Your parents had the 'what are your intentions with my daughter' talk with me after you left the table this morning." Quinn said as she lit up a cigarette. Santana's head snapped towards her quickly.

"Are you fucking serious?" she asked and Quinn nodded her head as she looked to her. Santana sounded seriously angry at the thought. "What the hell gives them the right? Their barely even around. I mean they didn't even do that with the last person I was in a relationship with! What did you say?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted together. Quinn took a deep drag of her cigarette before answering.

"I told them that we never talked about relationships." She said and Santana shifted slightly in her seat as she came to a stop sign. There was a moment of awkward silence in the car. Quinn tapped her ashes out the window. "I told them you was my best friend and I'd never hurt you." She went on as she looked over at her. Santana only nodded her head.

"Not like you could cause I so don't have feelings for you like that." She said with a light chuckle, a nervous chuckle. Quinn nodded her head as she ignored it.

"Me either." She said and Santana's head snapped towards her quickly. Quinn looked to her and she wished Santana didn't have those stupid sunglasses on so she could see her eyes. But with the slight quiver of her bottom lip let Quinn know that she was slightly hurt. Why she would be Quinn didn't know. Santana seemed to recover quickly though as she looked back towards the road while nodding her head.

"Cool cause we'd so have to call off this whole fuck buddies thing if you did. I can't have any strings attach but you're a good fuck so I wouldn't want to lose you." She said and Quinn laughed as smoke escaped her mouth.

"Thanks I guess." She said with a roll of her eyes. She took one last drag from her cigarette before flicking it out the window. She blew the smoke out her window before rolling it up. "Can I ask you something?" she asked and Santana nodded her head before she nodded.

"You just did." She chuckled and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"There's a song I want to sing in glee club tomorrow." She went on as she looked over towards her. Santana nodded her head and Quinn saw her relax at the change of the subject. "And I was wondering if you'd sing it with me?" she asked and Santana glanced to her once more before she nodded her head.

"Of course. I'd be honored Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled softly as she looked out the window.

"Thanks Santana."

**Santana's conversation with her Mom (Well how its suppose to go. I used a translator so I'm not sure if any of the Spanish is right.)**

**Santana: "God Mom! Don't you know how to knock?"**

**Santana's Mom:** **Oh sorry! I didn't think you'd be so modest with how loud you two was fucking last night!**

**I really hope that's what it says…lol if not we'll all just pretend that it does! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time and don't forget to drop a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Santana sighed as put the code in for her locker and popped it open. "Hey." She jumped slightly as Brittany suddenly leaned on the bay of lockers next to her. She felt her heart rate immediately pick up as blue eyes studied her. Brittany smiled and Santana felt her heart melt at the sight of it. "You know I'm pretty bummed our dance was cut short." She went on as she picked at the cover of one of the books in her hand. Santana quickly began to nod her head.

"Me too and I'm really sorry about that. Quinn was having some problems. I couldn't just leave her," she said, as she turned more towards Brittany who nodded her head in agreement.

"I totally get that. Your friend needed you. I so would have done the same thing." She said and Santana nodded her head as she pulled a few things out of her locker. Brittany smiled one of those shy smiles again and Santana felt her cheeks begin to flush. She'd be embarrassed about if it wasn't for her darker complexion. "So I heard around the school that you're in glee club. Is that true?" she asked and cocked a blonde eyebrow. Santana rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

"Not willingly." She said with a shrug of her shoulders before she closed her locker and turned towards Brittany, watching as she nodded her head.

"Is it as fun as it looks? I've always wanted to join but none of my friends would join with me, said it would knock me down the 'social latter' And I don't like being knocked off latters. It's happened once and I sprained my ankle. I had to quit my dance class." She said as she frowned and her eyebrows knitted together. Santana felt her heart flutter. Was Brittany _pouting_? This girl was so cute!

"Social latter is a figure of speech." She chuckled and Brittany gave her a confused expression, prompting her to laugh a bit louder. "Never mind. Just know no one is going to be knocking you off of a latter." She said as she moved to begin to walk down the hall. Brittany fell in step next to her. "But why would you want to join glee? It's full of losers." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't like the word loser or stupid. My friends like to call you a loser." She said and Santana looked to her with a cocked eyebrow. "But I told them not to call you that cause you're my friend too now and in my book no one is a loser." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, first of all who are these friends? What's their names? And second of all I'm not a loser, I'm an _outcast _there's a difference and wait- you think we're friends?" she asked as her eyebrows knitted together. Brittany smiled to her as she nodded her head quickly. Santana smiled back at her before she looked down at her feet as she walked. She suddenly felt so shy.

"So I think I'll join glee club, just cause you're in it." She said as she tapped her elbow with Santana's who's smile grew as she nodded her head. Brittany smiled back at her. They held eye contact for longer then Santana was comfortable with and she looked away from her and down the hall. Her eyes fell on Quinn who was at her own locker, talking with Finn. Santana's face immediately dropped. Brittany taking notice quickly followed her eyes to Quinn and Finn. "Well they look friendly." She said with a light shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah. I really think he should take a hike." Santana mumbled. Brittany looked to her. She eyed Santana taking in her expression as she watched the couple. Brittany smiled softly as her head titled slightly.

"You like her."

Santana's head turned towards Brittany so quickly she almost snapped it. Her eyes widen. "What?" she asked and Brittany giggled back at her.

"Quinn. You're totally crushing on her." She said with a nod of her head.

"Don't be ridiculous. Quinn is the last person I would be crushing on. I mean don't get me wrong, she's hot as hell but on the inside she's darker and creepier then anyone I have ever met. She takes gothic to a whole new level, if it wasn't for me she'd probably be cutting herself or some shit." She said while shaking her head, her eyebrows knitted together. Brittany nodded her head as she smiled, clearly not believing her.

"You well I guess you're really good at acting like you do then." She said. Santana chuckled with a shake of her head.

"Okay look. You're confused. I don't _like_ Quinn. I'm just very territorial and Quinn belongs to me. I hate when people try to take what's rightfully mine." She said as her eyes fell back on Finn and Quinn. It's not like that sound any better but whatever. It sound much better then her being in love with Quinn. She rolled her eyes at herself. From like to love? Really?

What the _hell_ was going on with her?

"Right." Brittany said with a nod of her head before someone called her name. They both looked down the hall to see a group of cheerios waving Brittany down. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later Santana." She said with a smile before she walked off to join her friends. Santana watched her go before she turned her attention back towards the couple. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she walked over towards them.

"Hey Tubs, Quinn." She said as she smiled to both of them sweetly.

"Hey Santana." Finn said as he shifted slightly on his feet, now uncomfortable. Santana smiled at the effect she had on him. Quinn only gave her a pointed look that Santana ignored as she looked back towards Finn.

"The Cabbage Patch kids called. They were looking for you. Said something about you stealing their look. I really think you should go call them back." She said with a nod of her head, her fake smile still plastered on her face. Finn looked confused for a moment as Quinn shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Bye now." Santana said as she waved him off.

"Oh…okay." He said before he looked to Quinn. His smile returned to his face as he glazed at her. Santana's eyes narrowed. "I guess I'll see you later Quinn." He said with a nod and she smiled back to him before he turned and walked off down the hall. Quinn's smile quickly dropped as she turned towards Santana who looked back towards her.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked as she turned back towards her locker.

"I thought he was bothering you. I wanted to help." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she watched people walk down the halls. Quinn rolled her eyes. "What did he want anyways?" she asked as her eyes snapped back towards Quinn. Quinn allowed a small smile come to her lips.

"He asked me out." She said. Santana cocked an eyebrow at her.

"And?"

"I said yes. We're going to dinner tonight around seven." She sad with a nod of her head. Santana looked to her, stared at her slightly wide eyed until Quinn closed her locker and looked towards her. "Santana?" she said as she raised an eyebrow at her. Santana blinked a few times before looking away from her with a frown. Quinn frowned as well at seeing it.

"He must be pretty easy forgiving then. I know I'd probably never forgive you if you got knocked up with a kid that wasn't mine while dating me." She scuffed. Quinn's entire face dropped and she shook her head.

"You're such a fucking bitch Santana." She whispered before turning on her heels and storming off down the hall. Santana mentally slapped herself before quickly chasing after her.

"Wait Quinn! I'm sorry!" she said as she caught up with her. She grabbed her arm and pulled her off the side. Quinn snatched her arm away from her as she glared at her. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." She said.

"You know what he did to me Santana." She said as her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah I know. I just…" Santana searched her mind for the right words but there was really no reason to say what she did. Quinn's glare never wavered as she waited for Santana to try and explain herself. "I'm really sorry Q…I didn't mean it." She whispered with a shake of her head. Quinn clenched her teeth as she slowly nodded her head.

"Whatever. I'll see you next period." She said as she turned away from her once more and walked off. This time Santana watched her go.

"Shit." She hissed before she turned and went on her own way. They usually skipped classes they didn't have together. This was like a first since last year. She shook her head slightly as she continued down the hall. She had really no reason for what she had said. She just felt so…so angry over the fact that Quinn was going out with Finn. He wasn't even cute.

"Santana!" Santana looked up at the sound of her name only to have a rough hand grip her elbow and pull her off towards the side.

"Hands off me Puckerman." Santana hissed as she snatched her arm away from him with a glare. He swallowed thickly as he nodded his head. He looked around and she did the same watching as the hall cleared. "What do you want?" she asked as she turned her attention back towards him while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just…I need you to talk to Quinn for me. You have to make her understand that I never met to hurt her." He said. She choked out a small snort as her eyes widened slightly.

"How can you not mean to rape someone?" she asked.

"I didn't rape her!" He snapped quickly and she leaned away from him slightly with a raised eyebrow. He sighed as he tried to relax. "I mean I don't remember that." He said as he ran his hand though his Mohawk nervously. "I was drunk. Really, really drunk and I just remember us making out in the bedroom but after that it's all a blur. I thought it was consensual!" He said as he looked back to her.

"You think a girl begging you to stop is consensual!?" Santana asked as her eyes narrowed on him.

"I told you I don't remember that!"

"Well maybe you should try too and in the mean time leave Quinn the hell alone. She wants nothing to do with you. You need help Noah." She said and watched as his face dropped. He almost looked on the verge of tears. "God, I can't believe you never noticed how stiff she gets around you! How damn hollow her eyes get and how fucking frightened she seems! You really are the dumbest man alive!" She said and he clenched his jaw as he looked away from her, everything seemed to be making more sense to him now.

"I want to make it up to her…I really do. I want to fix this. Just tell me how…"He said, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes pleading. Santana shook her head slightly.

"I already told. Get some help for starters. Maybe stop getting so damn drunk all the time and leave Quinn the fuck alone." She said as she began to walk backwards. "The only person that can fix how badly you've broken her is me." She said. She didn't realize what she had said until Puck's face lightened up with realization and he stared at her as if he knew everything about her. Her eyebrows knitted together. She didn't like the way he was staring at her. "I'm going to be late for class." She said and spun on her heels to walk away from him.

"Wait a minute." He said as he grabbed her arm again and quickly jumped in front of her. "You're a badass Lopez. I know you don't give a shit about class. Don't tell me you're in love with Quinn." He said as his eyebrows knitted together again. Her eyes narrowed and she once again yanked her arm free from him grip. "I totally new there was something going on with you!" He said

" There's nothing going on between us! And don't be an idiot, of course I'm not in love with Quinn." She said as she glared at him. "She's my best friend. I care about her. That's it." She said and he nodded his head though it was clear he didn't believe her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Now I'm going to class and I think it would be in your best interest not to grab at me again. I'll castrate your ass." She said before she turned and began to walk away from him.

"I'll fix this! I know I can! I'll get help!" He called after her. She simply rolled her eyes as she continued on down the hall. She didn't have the time of day for him and it was really pissing her off that he was the second person in a day to claim that she was in love with Quinn. She so wasn't. She just cared about her a lot. _A lot, a lot_. That was it, nothing more and nothing less.

QSQSQS

Santana took in a deep breath as she pulled the door to the choir room open. Everyone was already seated and Rachel was front and center, belting some lyrics of a song at the top of her lungs. If Santana wasn't so fucking high she probably would have found it extremely annoying. Don't take her wrong, she really thought Rachel could sing but those _face expressions_.

Her eyes fell on Brittany who sat in the back row with Puck and Finn. Her eyes pulled away from Rachel to land on Santana as Santana continued to sneak her way over to the chairs. She smiled with a wave and Santana returned it as she took her seat next to Quinn in the front row. She glanced to her but Quinn kept her eyes ahead. Santana sighed before turning her attention towards Rachel until her song was over.

"That was amazing Rachel!" Mr. Schue said as he clapped. The rest of the glee club followed suit, clapping their hands as Rachel beamed, overjoyed with the applaud she was receiving. Santana had to fight back the urge to roll her eyes. She looked over to Quinn who was sitting next to her, clapping her hands slowly with a barely interested expression on her face. It caused a small smile to come to her lips. She would have commented on it if she wasn't afraid of Quinn ripping her head off. She hadn't talked to her all day and though Santana wouldn't admit it out loud it was eating away at her. She needed Quinn to talk to her. She wasn't even sure if they was still doing that song together. "Does anybody else have anything they'd like to sing?" He asked.

The room was silent before Quinn raised her hand. "I do Mr. Schue." She said and Mr. Schue smiled as he nodded his head. Quinn looked over to Santana. "Santana will be singing it with me." She said as she stood up. Santana took in a deep breath, at least she wasn't mad enough at her not to do the song. Santana followed Quinn to the middle of the room. Quinn pulled two stools forward and they both sat down before Quinn nodded towards the band mates. They began to play.

_"If I where a boy even just for a day, I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go" _

_"Drink beer with the guys and chase after girls."_ Santana couldn't help but to wink at Brittany as she came into the song. Brittany smiled back at her shyly. _"I could get with who I wanted and I'd never get confronted for it cause they stick up for me."_

Santana went though most of the song looking at Brittany but every once in awhile she allowed her eyes to scan the others faces. Finn had a doe-eyed love expression on his face that was aimed at Quinn. She couldn't help to follow his eyes. Quinn looked stunning when she was singing. Santana immediately felt herself fall into a trance.

_"If I where a boy, I think I could understand, How it feels to love a girl, I swear I'd be a better man." _Quinn's face was so concentrated and her eyes zoned out. Santana felt her smile flutter slightly at the realization that Quinn was singing this song because of Puck. It was almost heart breaking and Santana continued pull her eyes away from her best friend. Her own voice becoming a soft whisper as she allowed Quinn to carry on the song by herself. _"But you're just a boy, you don't understand. How it feels love a girl you wish you were a better man. You don't listen to her. You don't care how it hurts…" _She didn't realize she had stopped singing until Quinn's tearful eyes snapped to her. She immediately joined back in even though it was basically the end of the song. They stared at each other as they finished the song together. _"But you're just a boy…"_

The room was silent for a long moment until Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "That was very good ladies." He said as he clapped his hands. Everyone joined in and Brittany quickly stood up as she clapped the loudest and the quickest. Quinn pulled her eyes away from Santana as she blinked a few times to help fight back the tears. She stood up and quickly made her way back towards her seat. Santana watched her the whole way before slowly standing up and doing the same. She sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Okay. Anyone else?" Mr. Schue asked. The room was silent and he nodded his head. "Okay then. We'll go over a few more things. Go though the group number for the assembly." He said with a nod of his head before turning towards his white board.

"Are you high?" Quinn asked as soon as Mr. Schue turned away. Santana looked over towards her. Quinn's tears had completely disappeared and if wasn't for her eyes being red then Santana would have thought she imagined them. "Because you completely zoned out up there. You even stopped singing." She said as her hazel eyes narrowed. Santana turned more towards her. She didn't stop singing cause she was high, she stopped singing because she was too caught up in her.

"So what if I am? You're the one that failed to mention that this song was about Puck." She said as her own eyes narrowed. She watched, as Quinn looked slightly taken back before her face hardened once more.

"Because it's not.," she hissed though her teeth. "I'm surprise you could even think that up with all the eye fucking you and Brittany was doing." She hissed back at her. Santana cocked her head slightly to the side and her eyebrows knitted together as she studied Quinn watching a look pass though those hazel eyes she's never seen before. She scuffed out of shock and disbelieve more then anything else.

"Are you jealous?" Santana asked. Quinn snorted as she turned away from her while crossing her arms.

"Hardly."

The rest of the glee class went without them talking to each other again but like always, they walked out of the choir room together. "I got to make a stop before my house. I'm super low on weed which I found out is the cure to getting though a Rachel Berry sing-a-thon." She said as she glanced to Quinn while pulling her car keys out of her pocket.

"I'm not coming over today." Quinn said with a light shrug of her shoulder as she pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. She stopped on the sidewalk outside the school and Santana stopped next to her, her expression a mixture of anger and confusion.

"And why the hell not?" she asked.

"First of all I'm pissed at you." She said as she lit her cigarette.

"Are you fucking serious? I said I was sorry damn it." She said and Quinn shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"And secondly I'm going out with Finn."

"At Seven!"

"I gotta get ready." She said.

"This is bullshit." Santana said with a roll of her eyes as she started towards the parking lot. "Don't come crawling back to me when he fails to fuck you like I can." She said as she turned towards her and walked backwards towards her car. Quinn simply flicked her off as she brought her cigarette back to her lips. Santana rolled her eyes again before turning and walking faster towards her car. She jumped in and slammed the door shut.

She started it up and pulled out of her parking spot. She pulled out of the parking lot with one last glance in her mirror towards the school entrance. She watched as Finn smiled to Quinn before taking her hand and leading her towards his car. She rolled her eyes as she turned out onto the street. She couldn't fight off the feeling that grew deep in her chest. She knew what it was. She always did and she hated to actually acknowledge what it was.

Jealousy

She parked outside of her house and cut the car off. She glanced to the passengers seat. This was her first time in a long time going home alone. Quinn was usually always with her. She climbed out her car and made her way up the stairs of her front porch. Once inside she tossed her keys down and glanced around the empty quiet house.

She frowned slightly to herself before making her way up to her bedroom. She closed her door behind her and laid down across her bed like Quinn would usually do. She turned on her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. The room was silent. So maybe Brittany and Puck were right. Maybe she did like Quinn a bit more then she thought. Maybe, just maybe she did like Quinn _like that._

But just a little.

It's not like she was in love with her…

**Well that was it! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the delay.**

**(Don't forget to vote for Santana as the Best Lesbian/Bi character Ever at 2013/04/vote-now-final-four-afterellen-march-madne ss-best-lesbian-bi-character-ever?page=0%2C1 The polls close tomorrow so lets make sure our girl is in the final two!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the delay! But here's another chapter. All mistakes are mine and I'm very sorry for any.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Seven**

_Santana: I'm sorry_

Quinn took in a deep breath as she stared down at the text message. Santana usually wasn't the first one to text her when they got into their little fights but this one was her fault. She was hoping with her refusing to come over after school and not talking to her for the entire day then Santana would learn to watch her mouth when talking to her and clearly it was working.

Someone cleared their throat and she looked up at Finn. He smiled sheepishly back at her. "Sorry. My mom." She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. He nodded his head in understanding as he looked down at his salad. Quinn took a sip of her water as she watched him. He looked up at her again and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. She smiled at his shyness. It was a bit refreshing and a break from Santana's crude mouth.

"So how you been?" He asked.

"I'm good." She said with a nod of her head. He nodded as well. "How are you? Football going good this year?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"Totally." He said before he began to go on about football, something he was comfortable with and she watched as he relaxed more as he talked to her about it. She simply nodded her head to what he said and added a few things here and there. The subject soon turned towards glee, something else he seemed comfortable with and they agreed that they liked it more then they both thought they would. It wasn't long before Quinn's pocket vibrated with another message. She pulled it out with a small sigh.

_Santana: Come on Q. Plz talk to me. I really am sorry about everythin I said 2 U 2day. My house is so damn quiet & I can't take it. I'm not use 2 bein home alone…_

Quinn released a small chuckle before she realized Finn had stopped talking. She looked up to him quickly. He was watching her with a small frown as he shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "Sorry." She whispered as she put her phone away once more. He nodded his head and they both looked up as the waitress brought their main coarse. She smiled to the both of them before walking away.

They continued with the small talk through out their meal. Finn opened the restaurant door for her on their way out and opened the car door for her as well. They drove back to her house. He cut the engine and turned towards her. She smiled to him and he returned it. "So…I was wondering maybe we could…I mean I really like you Quinn." He said and she nodded her head slowly. "I've always kept my feelings for you and I know you broke up with me but I still think you have feelings for me too." He said and she nodded her head.

"Of course I do Finn." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"Cool…So I was wondering maybe we could try going out again, like you as my girlfriend and me as your boyfriend, Official." He said with a quick nod of his head. She nodded her head as she smiled at him.

"I'd like that."

"Cool." He said again and she chuckled slightly. They continued to stare at each other before he leaned towards her. He cupped her face and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut as he pressed his lips to hers. They kissed softly for a few moments before Quinn's phone vibrated again. She pulled away from him as she pulled it out.

"sorry." She whispered as she opened the message.

_Santana: :-(_

She rolled her eyes before she looked to Finn who was smiling at her all love struck like. "I have to go." She said before she leaned forward and peaked him on the lips. "But I'll talk to you later." She said he simply nodded his head and watched as she climbed out the car. She waved to him as she stopped on her front porch. She watched him pull off before pulling her phone out her pocket to send a message to Santana.

_Quinn: I'm at home. Come get me_

She sent the message and sat down on her front porch. She looked back at her house taking notice of all the lights being out. It wasn't that late but if her mother was sleeping she didn't want to wake her. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. It only took about ten minutes before Santana was pulling up in front of her house. Quinn got up and made her way back down the stairs. She opened the door and climbed into the car.

"Hey." Santana sighed as she stared over at her. Quinn glanced to her.

"What?" she asked. Santana shook her head quickly. She turned her attention away from her as she pulled back onto the road. "You know you sound like a whiny bitch in all your messages." She said as she glanced to her with a smirk. Santana scuffed.

"Fuck you. I was just so bored." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Where does your little brother go after school?" she asked.

"Sean's house. the boy across the street. My parents thinks its best if his parents watched him cause I'm either not home or to stoned to look after my own brother. I think it's for the best too. I'm a bad influence on Mario. I don't want him to grow up like me." She said with a shake of her head. Quinn frowned slightly at her.

"You're not all that bad." She said with a shrug.

"I'm a pot head. That's bad enough." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Good point." Quinn nodded.

Santana chuckled softly. "So how'd you date with the jock head go?" she asked and Quinn shrugged slightly as Santana's eyes fell on her.

"It was alright. He's shier then I remember." She said as she looked out the window.

"You like them like that?" she mumbled as she looked back towards the road. Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He's nice." She said as she glanced over towards Santana. She eyed the other girl. "Do you really care?" She asked. Santana shrugged her shoulders and Quinn chuckled slightly. "Or are you just asking so you can get back into my good graces and my pants?" she asked. She watched as a small smirk came to Santana's lips.

"Both." She chuckled. Quinn couldn't help but to join her as she shook her head slightly. It wasn't long before they was pulling up in front of Santana's house. Santana lead her up the stairs and into the house. "This is more like it. You have no idea how weird it was coming here without you earlier." She said as she lead them up the stairs and Quinn chuckled slightly as she followed.

"I think a little change in pace is good for us." She said as she closed Santana's door shut softly behind them. Santana snorted.

"I don't." She mumbled.

"Do you honestly like me here every day?" she asked as she climbed into the bed while kicking her shoes off. She watched as Santana nodded her head as she did the same. Quinn rolled her eyes as she laid her head back on the pillows. "No you don't." She mumbled and watched as Santana lay back on the pillows next to her.

"Yes I do." She whispered.

"Your being a suck up." Quinn said as she elbowed her in the side before reaching next to her and grabbing the remote off the bedside table. She turned on the TV and only looked back at Santana when she felt her eyes on her. Her hazel eyes met deep chocolate brown that suddenly seemed so close to her. She bit her lip lightly. "What?" she whispered.

"I do Quinn. I really do." She whispered and Quinn nodded her head slowly. "Do you really like Fetus Face? I mean he has no depth to him and you've been down that road before. Your better then him and you deserve somebody that can actually understand you." She said. Quinn nodded her slowly. Santana seemed so sincere right now it was almost scary.

"He's a good guy Santana."

"Yeah but that's all he is." Santana said as she turned on her side and pushed herself up on her elbow so she was staring down at Quinn. "And just because he's a nice guy doesn't mean he's right for you." She said with a shake of her head. Quinn's eyebrows knitted together as she stared up at Santana. She didn't understand why she was trying so hard to keep her away from Finn.

"Why do you care so much about who I date?" she asked.

"I don't." Santana shot back quickly, her eyes narrowing slightly. Quinn frowned as she stared at her, clearly not believing her. She watched as Santana stared back at her before her eyes dropped to her lips. Quinn's eyes did the same and she watched as Santana took her lower lip in between her teeth. "I just think you could do better…,"She mumbled after releasing her lip. Quinn watched as Santana continued to stare at her lips so she licked them slowly and watched Santana's eyebrows knit together as her eyes followed the movement.

"Santana…?" She whispered. Santana leaned down slightly towards her before her head titled. Quinn parted her lips slightly before Santana's touched her own. She felt her heart spike a small beat at the tenderness behind Santana's kiss. It was just like that one night. She felt something behind this kiss just like how she felt something that night after the party when they had slept together.

Her hand reached up to cup Santana's face before she could stop herself and she parted her lips farther for the other girl. Santana scooted closer to her and placed her hand on her hip as her tongue slipped into Quinn's mouth. Quinn felt her entire body arch for Santana as their tongues met. She released a small moan and heard Santana sigh though her nose as their kiss deepened.

This kiss was amazing. Quinn felt her body sparking in response to it. Santana was kissing her with such slow burning passion, with such _care. _It felt like Santana had caught her soul on fire. If Quinn didn't know any better she'd say Santana was kissing her like she was in love with her.

Quinn's eyes snapped open and she pulled away as she pushed on Santana's shoulder. "What?" Santana asked as her eyebrows knitted together, her lips red from their kisses and Quinn just stared at her. "Quinn?" Santana said before Quinn pushed her farther away and sat up right on the bed. Santana quickly did the same and watched as Quinn tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry. I can't do this with you anymore." She said as she looked down at her lap. Her heart was racing in her chest. She had to be over reacting. She knew for a fact that Santana didn't like her like that. She was a no strings attached kind of girl and so was Quinn. That's why this thing they had going on lasted for so long. Because they didn't become attached with each other like that and now that she was dating Finn she couldn't be Santana's fuck buddy anymore. "I'm dating Finn now" She said and heard Santana scuff. She quickly looked over at her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked as she moved farther away from her. Quinn felt kind of disappointed at the lost of warmth coming from Santana's body. She watched as the other girl stood up from the bed. "You two go on one date together and then make it official?" she asked as her eyes narrowed and Quinn could see the anger that was swirling inside of them. "I didn't know you were that easy Quinn!"

"I'm not that easy Santana! I've been with Finn before and I told you that my feelings for him never really went away. I honestly don't know why you're getting so angry over this." Quinn said as she threw her feet over the side of the bed but remained seated as she watched Santana stare down at her. "It's not like we're dating!" She said and watched as Santana looked slightly taken back before the anger returned to her face, full force.

"I'm aware of that Quinn! And I no longer give a fuck! Go ahead and date Lumps the Clown! I can find pussy elsewhere and better pussy at that." Santana said as she gave Quinn a once over, an expression of disapproval and disgust on her face while she crossed her arms. Quinn shot up then, she felt her face become flushed as her anger grew. Is that really what Santana thought of her? Just another _pussy_?

"So that's all our _friendship_ was to you? A way to get off?" Quinn asked as her eyes narrowed and she watched as guilt quickly flashed across Santana's face but it was too late. She was the one that was angry now. "You know Santana I always knew you were a fucking slut! Just a fucking two faced _whore_ who'd open her legs for anyone that asked!" The slap came quick and hard, causing her head to snap to the side with the force.

She quickly touched her cheek as it immediately began to sting. She looked back to Santana who once again looked sorry but she clenched her stinging jaw and removed her hand from her face to return the favor. She rose her hand quickly and felt the sting of her palm against Santan's cheek as she struck her quickly. She watched as Santana worked her jaw after the hit before she reached up to touch her cheek like she had done. Her eyes snapped back on Quinn as she turned her head back towards her. They stared at each other before Quinn turned and gathered her stuff.

"I just love the way this friendship ended." She mumbled as she head for the door, pushing her shoulder with Santana's as she moved pass her. Santana surprisingly let her go without a word and through her still boiling rage she felt a pong of disappointment knowing that Santana wasn't going to chase after her, especially after she heard Santana's bedroom door slam shut.

She slammed the front door shut behind her and jogged down the stairs. She didn't glance back though she really, really wanted to as she made her way down the sideway, starting the twenty minute walk back to her own house. At least the walk would give her time to calm down and think over the friendship that just abruptly ended.

The best friendship she ever had just ended.

The tears were dripping off her chin before she even knew she was crying. She quickly whipped them away as she heard herself sniffle. There was no way she was going to cry over Santana. She walked faster against the cold night air and dipped her head down. She pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. She brought the drug to her lips with shaky hands and lit it quickly. She inhaled until half the cigarette was gone and then exhaled it all as she whipped away a few more stray tears.

Four cigarettes and twenty minutes later Quinn found herself at her own front door. She tip toed into her house and up to her room. She closed the door quietly behind her before looking around. She hadn't really been in her room for months and being in it now just took her back to being pregnant and her dad leaving her and her mother.

She closed her eyes tightly at the memory before walking slowly towards her bed. She took her shoes off and ran her fingers though her hair before climbing under the sheets. She felt so drained and so…numb. She looked to her phone making sure that she had no messages or missed calls. She was hoping one would be another apology from Santana but there was none.

She turned her head into her pillow as she felt the tear well up into her eyes once more. She wasn't going to cry. There was no way she was going to cry over Santana Lopez because if she did then that would mean that she had feelings for her. That would mean that the fight they just had shook her to the core. That would mean the thought of not seeing her every day, not talking to her every day literally broke her heart.

A choked sob broke free from her throat and she immediately covered her mouth. She felt sick to her stomach and she closed her eyes tightly. Her cheeks were wet and she quickly whipped them away. She pulled the blankets over her head and felt her body shake slightly with her silent sobs. She buried her face into her pillow once more.

She couldn't believe she was actually crying over Santana Lopez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews, alarts and favorites! They mean a lot to me! Little heads, there quite a bit of Brittana going on in this chapter but Quinntana is still endgame so I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a week and two days since their fight and Santana was at a lost. This was the longest her and Quinn went without talking to each other since the day they met. It was never suppose to happen and now Quinn was spending every waking moment with her_ boyfriend_ Finn. Everyone in school knew they were an item now. But seriously what the hell ever happened to hoes before bros? They were best friends and it literality took Finn a day to ruin their whole friendship.

Her eyes narrowed on him down the hall. This was all his fault. She just hated how he laughed and smiled at Quinn. It made her sick to her stomach but what made her positively bedridden sick was that Quinn smiled and laughed right back at him. It was gross and now they were the _it_ couple. It looked like Quinn's high school career was kicking off once again.

"Are you two fighting?" She jumped slightly and looked over to find Brittany leaning against the bay of lockers next to her. Her eyes on the couple down the hall. Santana scuffed as she glanced to them as well before turning her attention back towards her locker. "cause I noticed you two haven't been talking that much lately. You don't even sit next to each other in glee." She said as she looked back to Santana with a slight tilt of her head. Santana released a shaky breath. She hated not having Quinn by her side in glee club…

"Yes Quinn and I are fighting. I've come to realize that we don't see eye to eye with anything. I have no idea why we were even friends in the first place. She's a stuck up two face bitch." She said as her eyes narrowed and she jammed her books harder into her locker. Brittany frowned slightly as she watched her. "I mean we didn't even have anything in common. I have no idea what I found so interesting in her." She went on.

"Well she's hot." Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders. Santana scuffed lightly before she looked to Brittany who was smiling at her. "Come on! You know she's hot!" she said and elbowed her playfully. Santana rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement. Quinn is hot and an awesome lay but that was it, other than that Santana hated her

"Yeah whatever." She sighed with a shake of her head.

"It's like they say opposites attract. You're the peanut butter to her jelly. She's the syrup to your pancakes. You're the cat poop to her litter box," She said with a light shrug of her shoulders. Santana's eyebrows knitted together at the last one as she looked over to her. Brittany simply smiled back at her. "All I'm saying is you two shouldn't fight anymore. Friendships are awesome! They're like the best thing in the world and you should cherish them. Besides I'm sure whatever you're fighting over is stupid anyways and can be resolved with hot make up sex." She said with a nod.

Santana couldn't help but to laugh. "I think the sex might be a part of the problem. It'll probably make things more complicated then it already is." She said with a frown before she slammed her locker shut and chanced another glance at Quinn. She was surprised to find hazel eyes already trained on her. She frowned slightly but held Quinn's glaze. Quinn's expression was one of indifference and Santana really didn't know what to make of it. She could only bit at her bottom lip as she stared back.

Finn than leaned down to whisper into Quinn's ear as he wrapped his arm around her causing the blonde to pull her eyes away from Santana. Santana sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly. "There's a party tomorrow night at Matt's." Brittany was speaking again and Santana pulled her eyes away from Quinn to look back at her. "I think you should come. I know Quinn's going to be there cause Finn is and maybe you two could talk." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Santana frowned at her slightly.

"I don't know. I don't think it's a good idea besides what would I look like showing up at a party alone." She said with a roll of her eyes before she began to walk down the hall. Brittany smiled from ear to ear as she fell in step next to her. She bumped her hips with her.

"You can come with me." She said and Santana's eyes snapped towards her. "I can come over and we can get ready together. It'll be super fun!" she said as she linked their arms together. Santana looked down at the ground as they walked. "Come on! I can even help you with what to say to Quinn! Please! Please! Please!" she pleaded and Santana sighed with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Fine! I'll go." She said

"Yay!" Brittany cheered like a child and Santana couldn't help but to laugh once more. Santana watched as Brittany went on about what they would wear and the urge to look back at Quinn wasn't as intense as it usually was when she walked away from her. She was a bit thankful to Brittany for that. She made the hurt of seeing Quinn with him a little bit more tolerable.

QSQSQS

Quinn huffed as she tossed herself down on her bed later that night. She felt her eyebrows knit together as the day's events played in her head. Since when did Santana and Brittany become so close? She bit her lip at the thought. It was another day she didn't speak to Santana but at least they looked at each other today. She could see the anger in Santana's eyes towards her was slowly starting to dissolve into longing and regret. She knew her eyes probably mirrored the same. But she just wouldn't bring herself to apologize and she knew Santana was also too stubborn to apologize so it was probably going to be a bit longer before they were back on speaking terms.

She rolled her eyes slightly at the thought. She missed Santana. A lot more then she was welling to admit to herself or to anyone else for that matter. She sat herself on her elbows and reached over into her nightstand for a stash of cigarettes she kept there. She pulled them out and reached deeper for the lighter. Her hand instead brushed against something plastic and long. Her eyebrows knitted together before she slowly pulled it out.

Her cheeks immediately flushed as her eyes went over the eight-inch black strap on. She bit her lip. She had forgot it was even in there. Santana had brought it and it was the only time they ever had sex at her house. She ran her fingers over the head of it. Santana had fucked her so good with it. She felt herself become a bit wet at the memory and she bit the inside of her cheek lightly as she closed her legs tightly.

_"Fuck me" Quinn growled as she bit down into the pillow she had her face buried in. She was on her knees in the middle of her bed, legs spread and dripping sweat as Santana gripped her hip with one hand and the headboard with the other as she grunted, slamming the fake cock hard and fast into Quinn's dripping entrance. "Fuck me so hard Santana." She hissed as she closed her eyes tightly. She was so close, so so close._

_"You like that baby? You like my cock so deep inside you?" Santana was panting and her nails dug into the flesh of Quinn's hip. Quinn could only whimper as she nodded her head. Santana removed her hand from the headboard to fist short blond hair. She yanked on it as she shoved the dick hard inside and paused. "Answer me or I'll stop." She warned._

_"Yes! I love your cock inside me." She whimpered. She heard Santana moan at her words before she began to pumps her hips again, just as hard and fast as before. She moaned loudly and felt her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head. "So good. It's so good Santana. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop." She growled as she dug her nails so hard into her sheets she thought she heard them tear._

_"Jesus Christ Quinn. Are you close baby? Tell me your close, I want you to come all over my fucking cock." She growled though gritted teeth as she gripped her hips with both hands and leaned forward over her, using everything she had to slam into her. "Dios Mío baby fucking come." She hissed before she bit down onto Quinn's shoulder._

_"Shit, fuck! Santana!" Quinn screamed as she reached back to fist black locks over her shoulder. Her entire body locked up as her orgasm rocked her to her core. She choked back a sob as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her body and her toes curled at the intense sensation. "Oh god." She moaned as Santana continued to pump slowly against her constricting walls. She felt a smaller orgasm follow soon after and her body tensed again as she moaned. "Fuck…"She hissed._

_Santana pulled out slowly and dropped down next to her. "That was so hot." She said as she tried to catch her breath. Quinn dropped down fully on the bed as she nodded her head. She looked over at her with a lazy satisfied smile. "Glad I bought it now?" Santana asked as she returned her smile and Quinn could only nod her head. There was a moment of silence as they both caught their breath, their eyes never leaving each other until Quinn pushed herself up._

_"I wanna ride you." She whispered into her ear as she threw her leg over Santana to straddle her hips. Santana smirked up at her as she ran her fingers up Quinn's sweaty thighs to rest on her hips._

_"You're an animal Fabray." She said and watched as Quinn guided the plastic cock back inside her. They both moaned as she sat fully on it. She bit her lip as she began to work her hips back and forth slowly. She rested her hands on Santana's torso, running her fingers up her ribs and stopping under her breasts. Heavy lidded hazel eyes met with darkened brown ones as she rode her at a slow and steady pace. "Tell me I make you like this…Tell me no one can satisfy you like me." She whispered and gripped her hips tighter as she began to rock hers up into Quinn's slow rhythm._

_"No one can satisfy me like you Santana." She whispered and moaned as her words caused Santana to suddenly buck her hips. She moved her hands up higher until they rested on Santana's breasts. She squeezed them softly before taking the harden nipples in between her fingers. Santana moaned and her eyes fluttered shut as she rocked her hips a bit faster. Quinn moaned as well as she began to raise her hips and allow them to fall back down. Both their breaths quickened as well as the speed of their hips._

_"Fuck Quinn." Santana husked as she watched Quinn toss her head back. "Take my cock baby." She moaned at the sight of her, watching as her breasts jumped with every thrusts of their hips. "Ride me so hard." She panted as her hand moved from her hip to Quinn's clit. Quinn cried out as she moved her hands from Santana's breast to the bed on the side of her head, stopping herself from collapsing on top of her. She pumped her hips harder._

_"Mm god…Oh god Santana. No one can fuck me like you. No one." she said as her eyes met Santana's. "No one." she repeated and felt Santana press harder on her clit before leaning up to press their lips together. Quinn grunted inside her mouth as she began to ride Santana like her life depended on it. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and she pulled away when she was unable to breathe anymore._

_"Shit" Santana hissed as Quinn sat back up. Her nails dug into Santana's sides as she tossed her head back, bouncing on Santana with growing speed and force. "Fuck baby, you're going to make me come." Santana whined as her hold on her hips tightened. Quinn panted through her moans and whimpers as her thighs strained with their efforts. "Christ. Fucking hell Quinn. Come baby. Fucking come again all over my cock." She hissed as her finger made circles at her clit once more. Quinn was close, so close. She was going to come. She was going to come so hard. She whimpered as she felt her body begin to tingle and her stomach tighten up before electricity shot through her body in waves of pleasure_

_"Santana!"_

"Fuck Santana…" Quinn hissed as she pumped three fingers, knuckle deep inside herself. She laid on her stomach, her face buried into her pillow as she fisted her sheets with one hand. She whimpered to herself as she felt her orgasm draw near. Her hips rocked down hard and faster and she spread her legs just a bit farther apart, her toes curling slightly. "Santana…God… oh fuck." She growled as she closed her eyes tightly. She was so close all she need was…

_"Dios Mío baby fucking come."_

She bit back a scream as she tore her teeth into her pillow. Santana's words echoing in her head. Her walls clenched down around her three invading fingers and her body tensed up. Her orgasm washed through her sending waves of pleasure though her entire body. She released the breath she was holding as she slowly came down from her high and relaxed her body into her bed.

She sighed as she freed her wet fingers from her dripping core. She brought them up to her lips and sucked on them lightly. It was something Santana would have done. She loved to suck the cum off her fingers. She closed her eyes tightly at the thought and removed her fingers from her mouth. She flipped over onto her back and stared up at her ceiling with now tired eyes. She frowned slightly.

She really, really missed Santana…

QSQSQS

Santana took in a deep breath as she entered the party. She allowed a small smile to come to her lips when Brittany squealed from next to her and gripped her hand a little bit tighter. "Let's take shots!" Brittany shouted over the music to her as she turned towards her with the brightest smile that Santana had ever seen. She simply nodded her head and half returned it. Brittany nodded quickly and pulled her towards the kitchen through the people.

Just a few weeks ago her being here with Brittany would have been a dream come true. Her life would have been fulfilled but now that Quinn wasn't around she felt slightly hollow and a little numb to everything. She couldn't understand why her thoughts kept falling back to Quinn when she had the most perfect girl in the world hanging out with her.

Santana looked over all the liquor that sat on the counter when she entered the kitchen. Brittany immediately poured them both a shot and Santana gratefully downed it quickly. Brittany cocked an eyebrow at her and Santana shrugged her shoulders as she poured herself another glass. She was going to drink herself into oblivion and beyond tonight. She was sure that was the only way to get Quinn of her mind and she'd be so much more relaxed at the thought of running into her at this party.

So a few more shots and two beers later she found herself stumbling onto the dance floor with Brittany. Brittany immediately pulled her close and buried her face into Santana's dark hair. Santana in returned allowed her hands to fall to Brittany's ass. They moved their bodies together in perfect unison and all Santana's drunk mind could process was that Brittany was one hell of a dancer.

After dancing through a few more songs the two found themselves stumbling back into the kitchen, giggling into each other as they held onto each other to keep themselves standing. "So you must be a pretty good fuck if you can move your body like that." Santana slurred her words slightly as she looked towards the counter only for her eyes to land on hazel ones. Her breath hitched loudly and Brittany followed her eyes to Quinn who stood across the room in front of the counter of endless liquor watching them with a slight frown and solo cup to her lips. Finn stood next to her but Santana barely noticed he was there. "Hey Quinnie." Santana chuckled as she stumbled towards her.

Quinn released a small sigh as she watched Santana stop next to her and pour herself another shot. "Wow Santana this is a new look on you. Never took you as a sloppy bitch when drunk." She said. Santana downed the shot quickly and slammed the glass down onto the counter before turning towards Quinn with narrowed eyes. She released a loud snort.

"You know what? Fuck you Quinn. You can go to hell." she before she snatched the bottle of vodka off the table and moved back towards the door. Quinn watched with a frown as Santana took Brittany by the hand and led her back into the living room. She released a heavy sigh before she downed the rest of her drink. Finn frowned slightly as he watched her before rubbing small circles into her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She leaned away from his touch before turning back towards the counter. She poured herself another glass. She downed half of it quickly and he frowned as he watched her. She pulled the cup away from her lips and sighed once more.

"I'm fine."

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked as she stumbled behind Santana who was dragging her up the stairs. She got her answer when Santana found an unoccupied room and slammed the door shut behind them. "Santana-" she was cut off as Santana cupped her face and pulled her into a sloppy, rough kiss. She gripped her hips as she kissed her back. Santana moaned softly in her mouth as she pressed her body into her forcing Brittany back into the door. They pulled away after a few moments. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Positive. Why? Don't you want to fuck me?" she asked as she walked backwards from her. She pushed the straps of her dress down her arms before pushing her dress down her body. It fell to the floor leaving her in her lace bra and panties. She watched as Brittany drank her in, her blue eyes darkened and she smirked as she stepped out her dress. "Come on Britt-Britt." She whispered as she climbed back on the bed. Brittany walked towards her as she reached the hem of her black top. She pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor as she climbed over top of Santana.

Their lips reconnected as she situated herself in between Santana's legs. Santana cupped her face, running her fingers through long blonde hair as Brittany's tongue met her own. She moaned softly when Brittany's hips pressed down into her own. She ran her fingers down her back before stopping at her ass. She cupped it as she encouraged Brittany to rock down harder against her.

Brittany pulled her lips away from Santana's when it became hard to breath and she moved her lips down to her neck where she sucked, licked and bit at lightly. She ran her hands down Santana's sides. She stopped at her panties and plucked at the waistband. Santana moaned when it snapped back against her skin. "Fuck me." She whispered as she rutted her hips up into Brittany. She fisted blonde hair and closed her eyes tightly when she wished that it were a lot shorter. She wasn't going to think of Quinn, not while she was with Brittany like this. This is what she always wanted and she wasn't going to let Quinn's memory ruin it.

Brittany's hand on her cloth-covered center pulled her out of her thoughts and she bit her lip as Brittany licked across her collarbone. She pushed Brittany over and climbed over top of her. Brittany stared up at her and Santana rocked her hips down into her once before taking Brittany's hand and leading it to the top of her panties. "Touch me." She whispered. Brittany nodded her head before moving her hand down into her panties.

Santana released a small gasp when the tip of Brittany's fingers ran across her slit. "God, you're so wet." Brittany whispered and Santana allowed her eyes to flutter shut at the small touches. She through her head back when Brittany slipped one and than two fingers inside of her. Her nails dug into Brittany's sharp hipbones. She was a bit skinner then Quinn and a lot more toned in the muscle department.

She rocked her hips a little faster, encouraging Brittany to go a little faster. She moaned and the room was silent besides their heavy breathing and Santana's small moans. Brittany thumb found her clit and she grunted as she forced her hips down hard into her hand. "Fuck. Harder…" She growled and Brittany bit her lip as she watched her, thrusting her fingers in and out harder and faster. Santana kept her eyes closed. She imagined a different set of eyes watching her. Hazel eyes.

She whimpered softly as Brittany added a third finger. She pumped them hard, a bead of sweat forming over her brow. "Your so tight." She hissed and Santana bit her lips roughly. Quinn told her that all the time.

_"You feel so good Santana. I love being inside of you."_

Santana released a strangled moan as Quinn's words echoed through her head. She felt herself become increasingly close and her walls clenched around Brittany's fingers who released a small moan of her own at the feeling. Santana panted she rolled her hips faster and closed her eyes tightly "Are you close?" Brittany whispered and Santana nodded her head quickly.

"Yes. God yes." She whispered and her nails dug into Brittany's sides. She felt the telltale signs of her orgasm. Her body tingled, her toes curled and her stomach continued to tighten into an almost unbearable knot. She grunted before she whimpered. "Jesus I'm going to come." She moaned and felt Brittany's palm bump into her clit. "_Dios Mío_ _Quinn._" She cried out as her orgasm hit her. Brittany's eyes widened and Santana quickly snapped her hand over her mouth but couldn't stop her body from tensing up as her climax washed over her.

"Wow…"Brittany whispered as she felt Santana's walls clench around her fingers.

"Shit…"Santana groaned as she quickly looked down at her, grateful Brittany didn't throw her off her immediately. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Brittany." She whispered as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. No matter what she did she couldn't keep Quinn off her mind. "Fuck." She cried as she quickly pulled Brittany's fingers out of her and threw her leg from over her. "Shit I'm so sorry Br-" she cut herself off as she felt her stomach clench. She turned her head away and over the side of the bed as everything in her stomach worked its way back up her throat.

Brittany sat up quickly as Santana began to throw up over the side of the bed. She rubbed her back and pulled her hair out her face with a frown. Santana released a broken sob and she closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Sh, sh, sh. You're okay. It's okay" Brittany whispered softly to her as she continued to rub her back.

"Oh god I'm in love with her. I'm so in love with her." Santana cried and Brittany nodded her head in understanding. Santana looked to her with tears and mascara running down her cheeks. Brittany cupped her face to whip them away. "What am I suppose to do? I feel like I can't do anything right when she's not around and she won't even talk to me." She cried and Brittany nodded her head.

"We'll fix it okay. I promise we'll fix it." She said and kissed her forehead before she got up from the bed. "Come on, lets get you dressed and home." She said as she picked up Santana's dress. Santana sniffled as she scooted to the end of the bed and allowed Brittany to slip her dress up her legs. She whipped at her nose and her face.

"Why are you so understanding? I just called you another name while you fucked me…,"She said and Brittany looked up at her with a weak smile. She shrugged her shoulders slightly as she pulled her dress up higher and Santana raised her hips to allow it up to her torso.

"I like you Santana. I think your really cool and I feel like we can be really good friends." She said as she pulled her dress up over her breast but left the straps down her arms. She grabbed her own shirt and put it back on before she looked to Santana who was still watching her. "Besides I think you and Quinn would make a really cute couple." She said. Santana released a small chuckle through her tears.

"Thanks." She whispered as she stood up. She stumbled slightly and Brittany quickly caught her. They smiled at each other and Brittany picked up Santana's heels before leading her out the room. "You know I really like you too Brittany. Not as much as I'm in love with Quinn obviously but I feel like I would have fallen for you just as hard as I am for her right now had we met first." She said with a nod of her head and another sniffle.

"Aw man. I wish we had become friends sooner than…" Brittany pouted and Santana chuckled as they stumbled down the stairs and back into the party. Brittany held Santana close as they pushed through the people towards the front door. Santana buried her face into Brittany's neck and leaned a lot of her weight on her. She was suddenly so tired and she felt so drained. "Honey I need you to walk. You're too heavy to carry." Brittany whispered to her as she pushed the front door open. Santana nodded her head but didn't do much to remove her weight from her. Brittany frowned slightly as she basically carried Santana down the front stairs of the house.

"Is she okay?" the voice came from behind them on the porch and Brittany looked up to find Quinn watching them with knitted eyebrows and a cigarette between her lips. She felt Santana begin to shake slightly at Quinn's voice before she felt her neck become wet with tears. Brittany could only smile softly as Quinn walked down the steps towards them.

"She had a little too much to drink." She said with a light shrug of her shoulders. She shifted her hold on Santana who was now leaning all her weight on Brittany. Quinn eyed them, taking in Santana's dress that looked like it was on backwards with the straps down her arms. She frowned slightly as she brought the cigarette back to her lips. She nodded her head. "Um. Maybe you could help me get her back to the house. She's kind of heavy and I don't really remember the way to there." she said.

"No." Santana mumbled as she pulled her head from Brittany's neck and looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. "I don't want her to come. I can't…I just can't see her right now." She said and Quinn frowned at being able to hear her. Brittany frowned back at Santana.

"Santana I can't carry you alone." She said. Santana pushed off her and only gripped Brittany's shoulder for support.

"I can walk." She mumbled.

"But I still don't know the way to your house." She said.

"I'll take her." Quinn said as she dropped her done cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Brittany looked over to her and Santana closed her eyes tightly as a stray tear worked its way down her cheek. "Just because she doesn't want me too. I love getting under Santana's skin." She said as she moved closer to Santana. She took her heels from Brittany who only nodded her head.

"Brittany!" They both looked up towards the front door as Kitty came out. "Their doing body shots! Get your hot ass in here!" she yelled.

"I'll be up in a minute!" she said with a smile before she looked back to Santana. "It'll be fine Santana." She said as she brushed her hair out her face. She leaned towards her ear. "Now's your chance to tell her how you feel!" she whispered and Santana pushed her away, almost stumbling into Quinn. Brittany giggled before kissing her on the cheek and rushing back up the stairs towards the party.

"Well isn't she lovely." Quinn said as she grabbed Santana by the arm to guide her towards the car. Santana pulled her arm free and stumbled slightly as she reached into her purse for her car keys. Quinn only rolled her eyes as she followed her to the car. She snatched the keys from her as Santana held them out into the air. They both climbed into the car and started towards Santana's house who passed out after two minutes into the car ride.

Quinn turned the car off once they were in front of her house. She looked over to Santana before climbing out the car. She stepped over to the passengers side. "Come on Santana. Get up." She said as she shook her. Santana stirred and sat up before she leaned out the car. Quinn immediately stepped back as Santana threw up for the second time that night. "Jesus Santana. I've never seen you this drunk before." She said as she held her hair back for her and rubbed her back in tight circles.

"Shut up." Santana hissed as she whipped her mouth and stood up out of the car. She slammed her door shut and stumbled towards her house. Quinn watched her with a frown before she quickly followed after her. "Why are you even here? I thought you'd have Orca's dick shoved up you right now." She said as she watched Quinn unlock her door.

"Finn had to leave early but I am going over his house later to night. Maybe I'll finally let him concrete our relationship." She said as Santana pushed pass her and into the house with a small snort. She nearly tripped over the threshold and Quinn quickly caught her. "You really are a sloppy ass drunk." She said. Santana moved to get out of her grip but Quinn held on her only tightened.

"Get off me!" Santana snapped as she pushed her away. "Go make passionate love with that fucking _idiot_ under the moonlight or some shit! I don't need you here!" she said as she stumbled up her stairs. Quinn huffed air out her nose to try and calm herself before she followed Santana up the stairs, quickly catching up with her as Santana stumbled to find her footing. "You know your such a bitch Quinn! You always call me a bitch but you're the bitch! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now!" she said with a sniffle as she pushed her bedroom door open.

"Really Santana? Then why don't you enlighten me. Tell me how your feeling." She hissed as she closed the door behind them with narrowed eyes. She watched Santana slump down on her bed with tears in her eyes. Quinn cocked an eyebrow. "Are you crying?" She asked before stepping closer to her. She watched as Santana quickly whipped her eyes and laid back on the bed.

"No I'm not crying! Why would I ever cry over you! You're-you're such a bitch…" she said. Quinn frowned slightly at her words before she sat down next to her. It's funny she'd say that seeing how that was all Quinn did over the past week. Cry over Santana. She placed her hand on her thigh and rubbed it in a soothing manner as Santana sniffled and wiped at her face. At least she knew she wasn't the only one.

"Come on. Let's get you ready for bed." She whispered.

"Okay…"Santana whispered in defeat and Quinn nodded her head before she stood up. She grabbed a large t-shirt out of one of her dressers and turned back around towards Santana watching as she pilled her dress off and tossed it away. She moved back over to her and helped her to slip the t-shirt on. Quinn waited in the bedroom while Santana wiped her face and brushed her teeth. She sighed as she climbed under her sheets and Quinn took a seat next to her. They stared at each other and Quinn moved her hand up to brush a lock of hair off Santana's forehead.

"Did you fuck Brittany…?" she whispered in the quiet of the room and Santana slowly nodded her head.

"Well she fucked me…,"she whispered with a shrug of her shoulders. Quinn frowned as she nodded her head and she looked away from Santana, trying to mask the feeling of hurt that shot through her chest. "I kind of threw up before I could return the favor." She said and Quinn chuckled lightly with a shake of her head. She looked back to Santana who's eyes never left her. "It was super embarrassing." She chuckled lightly and ran her fingers threw her hair.

"I imagine it was." Quinn said with a nod of her head. It was silent for a few moments before Santana reached down and took Quinn's hand that was resting beside her on the bed. She laced their fingers together and Quinn stared down at their joined hands. She slowly closed her eyes before she brought their joined hands up and kissed the back of Santana's. "I miss you…"She whispered against it and looked to Santana with tear filled eyes.

Santana sat up and cupped Quinn's cheek with her free hand. She titled her head and pressed their lips together. Quinn whimpered slightly and Santana felt a tear run down to her hand that was cupping Quinn's face. Quinn returned her small kisses before biting lightly at Santana's lip. She slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth who moaned when their tongues met. Quinn threaded her fingers into dark locks as she pulled her closer, trying to join them at the mouth.

God did she miss this. She missed it a little too much and she felt a pong of fear run through her body at the thought of not just wanting Santana but _needing _her. She pulled her lips away and they titled their heads together as they tried to catch their breath. "I have to go." She whispered and closed her eyes tightly, trying to calm her racing heart. Since when did Santana have all these effects on her body?

"Stay…" Santana whispered and kissed the corner of her mouth and her cheek before kissing her on the lips once more. Quinn kissed her back, small quick peaks and only pulling away before it could become as deep as the last one. She shook her head and pulled farther away from Santana. She wouldn't be able to say no if she stayed so close to her.

"I can't. I have to be at Finn's house. I have to be with Finn." She said as she stood up and pulled her hand out of Santana's who stared at her. Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked confused and hurt as tears filled her eyes once more. She looked so lost.

"But why…?" She whispered.

"Because." Quinn said with a shake of her head before she moved towards the door. She stopped and looked back at Santana on the bed. "Because I have to be with him. He's safe" She said and watched the confused expression on Santana's face intensify as one single tear made its way down her cheek. Quinn looked away from her. "He doesn't have the power to hurt me. Not like you do." She whispered before walking out the room and closing the door softly behind her.

**So far the longest chapter I have written and probably my favorite so far! I hope you guys like it too! Let me know what you think and thanks again for reading!**


End file.
